


Big Brother

by SuperFerret



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Anal Sex, Angst, Broken Bones, Comfort Sex, Dubious Morality, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hospitalization, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Public Sex, References to Torture, Sex Work, The plot holes are intentional. More room for porn., Theft, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFerret/pseuds/SuperFerret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Members of MI6 are drafted in to give evidence at a tedious tribunal. Bond had a romantic evening planned for M but, due to the overrunning of the trial, they are forced to amend their plans. As their colleagues find out about the canoodling, everyone feels the need to get involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

James had planned to cook dinner for his Olivia. The day before, he had gone and bought actual candles with actual candlesticks. They always knew it would be a rough day but it had ended up dragging on and on until any hope of a romantic evening was entirely squashed.

A former CIA agent had died quite publically in a media hailstorm and it was all thanks to a joint mission with MI6. Therefore anyone who had spent any amount of time on Operation Ashtree was required to stand in court to give evidence. It was a futile exercise. There would be no plaintiff and no identifiable accuser, no conclusions would be reached and the worst that could happen is that MI6 were handed a warning to be more careful.

James had been called in to the witness stands three times already that day which had meant a lot of waiting around. He told the same story to the same thirty or so people but it was no use. M was stood in the witness stand for the fifth time as James waited outside for her patiently. It was almost 10pm so they would have to abandon the trial soon and stretch it out another day. This was the only court he knew that would go beyond the given working hours but judging by the kind of people inside they would keep going until the cows came home. James was snoozing on a bench outside the trial room when M finally emerged.

“Well they’re back to blaming the manager of distribution-“

“That’s what they dragged me in for six hours ago!” James whined.

“I know but those bureaucratic bastards will go round in circles until they have a satisfying answer,” she explained. “Tanner’s still in there showing them every personnel log from the past seven weeks. And there’s no way I could convince them to shut the fuck up and adjourn until the morning.”

She rarely swore so James took it as a sign that they had to get out of there before they got called back. James carried M’s purse for her and headed for the door. Two security guards were waiting for them and put up their arms to stop them.

“I’m sorry, sir. No one’s allowed out until the session is over. Orders from the top.”

James groaned in frustration and turned round. The PM had about as much idea how to run a government as a hamster did a power drill. Regardless, they were stuck.

“It looks like we’re stuck here for the foreseeable future, M,” he said as they sauntered back down the corridor and he resumed his sleepy state on the bench.

“That doesn’t mean we can’t try and salvage some part of our evening,” she winked at him. “Wait here.” She took her purse back from him and set off down the corridor checking the rooms. A few minutes later she returned and had that cheeky glint in her eye. James’ face perked up.

She had found a small room with nothing but an uncomfortable looking chair and a wooden table with a small television on the wall. There were no windows and the door, which had a big ‘B’ on the front, was very solid so there was no risk of them being seen. It was probably a waiting room where lawyers could privately chat with their subjects.

M removed her outer layers of clothing and hopped onto the table.

“James, I’m very tired. I’m just going to lie here and you’re going to make me feel like a million dollars, agreed?”

The more tired she got, the bossier she was.

“Agreed.”

James slid to his knees where her legs were dangling off the table. He stroked both his hands up her legs until they reached their destination. There was nothing to stop him now. Actually, there really was nothing. He dared to pull her skirt back and take a look. Not only had she removed her underwear but she had also removed all the hair. It was the first time he had ever seen her like that. He licked his lips.

“Surprise,” she muttered from the end of the table.

He used his fingers to spread her lips apart so he could see every inch of her. Her clitoris and her entrance both looked equally inviting; he didn’t know where to lick first. He endeavoured to lick everything at once but there was very little technique and a lot of horniness. His tongue searched every crack and crevice and M was whimpering above him. His tongue danced over her folds but found no stubble. 

His cock was aching hard now. He hoped that he was due back in the court room so that he could imagine telling them why he was absent. _Just eating out my boss. Come back in five. I know she will._ He dared to add a finger to the mix but M stopped him. She had put her hand on his head and tugged on his ear. 

“I don’t want anything inside me but your cock.”

James didn’t want to hurt her so he started teasing her entrance with the tip of his tongue, tugging on any folds he could get round. M was beginning to make very audible noises and he was glad that the door looked quite thick. He tried to think about anything other than fucking her because his pent up frustration was starting to take its toll. He so wanted to please her. Sensing he wouldn’t last much longer before he just shoved his cock right inside her he stopped licking her and made M stop making the noises that had caused him to leak.

He walked around the edge of the table to M’s head which was laid back slightly over the end of the table. She looked into his eyes and very slowly licked her lips. James didn’t need a second invitation. He carefully put himself inside her mouth and let her make him as wet as possible. He tried not to sway into her to increase the friction but it was so warm and toe curling that he almost forgot what he was doing. He quickly withdrew, letting her lube him up one more time with her saliva before returning to the pussy end of the table. 

He lined himself up with her entrance and very slowly began to push. It took all his strength not to pound into her with one swift movement but he found going slowly to be blissful agony. He inched deep inside her so slowly. He could feel M’s walls relaxing as he went deeper and deeper. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” she whispered under her breath. That was the other situation in which she would swear. He knew he was doing something right. Still he edged into her. They were almost there. The last centimetre was pure torture as he so desperately wanted to fuck her senseless. 

Then their bodies met and they both breathed a huge sigh of relief. He remained still for a minute. His whole body was leaned over her so they were chest to chest. He could feel her heartbeat next to his.

“Good boy, James,” her eyes were closed with bliss.

He very gently pulled out an inch and she smiled. James took this to mean he could go a bit faster and withdrew himself completely before very slowly pushing into her again. He couldn’t stifle his moan of pleasure at being buried inside her. He lived for these kinds of adrenaline fuelled moments.

He soon started bouncing in and out of her and all sorts of debauched noises came from them both. It was a vicious circle. He would pound into her particularly hard and she would make a wonderful moan and clench her walls around him. This made him moan and pound hard into her again. They found their rhythm quickly and they soon forgot where they were. 

Until the television came on.

“- a live link with Room C. Mr Bates, can you hear us? … Oh.”

James was still thrusting into her for a few moments before he realised what had happened. The entire tribunal could see them. His eyes were wide with shock and he didn’t know what to do. M giggled and clenched her walls around him which made him groan involuntarily. A roomful of people were muttering in the background. Several people had gotten up for a better look. The judge had tilted his head to one side in confusion. M did the talking for him.

“Actually, this is room B. Please come again later,” She winked at them. “Carry on, James.” 

He still looked terrified but, deciding M was probably his biggest threat, he eventually started moving again. A couple of the tribunal members looked flustered, one or two looked fascinated but Bill Tanner looked particularly interested. 

Only once James had resumed his previous speed did M reach an arm up above her to turn the television link off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanner might have something to say about this. As will Q, but that's another story for another day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the books, Bond has his own office and a secretary but for my purposes I just kept the office. Desks come in useful.

“Hello my lovely Q,” James said. He had been ordered to Q branch to pick up his equipment before leaving for Cuba and he made the most of every opportunity he had to taunt his quartermaster. James leaned on Q’s desk and gave him his most flirtatious smile. Q was typing away and didn’t look up when he spoke. 

“Don’t give me that rubbish, Bond,” Q smarted. “Your equipment is on the end of my desk. Take it, bring it back, yadda yadda yadda…”

He didn’t sound at all happy. He continued to type and resolutely refused to look at what James was doing. James leaned over to pick up his parcel and opened it to reveal a shiny new gun.

“Palm printed like before?” James asked. He picked it up and saw the lights turn green on the end. Q didn’t say anything. James placed it back in its holder and picked up the pen that was laid next to it. “Surely this can’t be my exploding pen? A present for me? You shouldn’t have!”

“I didn’t.” Still without looking at him, Q grabbed the pen, pointed it at the desk and clicked the end twice. A dart shot out of it. He thrust the pen back at James as he continued to type with one hand.

James wasn’t sure what he’d done to upset Q. He was usually all over him. James packed up his things and walked away. He hadn’t yet made it to the door when-

“It didn’t take you long to move on,” Q growled. “I saw the whole sordid affair on this very laptop.”

James paused. 

“At least now I know why your budget is so much higher than everyone else’s. What else have you fucked out of people?”

So that was it. He had seen the footage of him and M that had been broadcast to the tribunal. Q was pissed. This was most likely because a few days after Q started working for MI6, James had flirted his way into a date with his quartermaster. There wasn’t much of a connection between them but they had a good time. Q knew of James’ reputation and no doubt wanted a ride. Four dates later and James had flirted his way into Q’s bed. After that, nothing. Mission accomplished.

The incident that led to the tribunal happened before Q started working at MI6 so there was no reason for Q to be involved with surveillance of it. Q wasn’t at the hearing. Q hadn’t been assigned to document it or observe it and yet somehow he’d still seen James and M going at it on a camera.

“Why were you watching me?”

“Management believes it necessary to keep an eye on you,” he quipped, finally meeting James’ eyes. “I saw you enter the room, I saw you go to work on her and I saw all of the shocked faces when they got the wrong room.”

“You’re the reason they got the wrong room,” he snarled. It would have been very easy for Q to get what he wanted out of his machine but it would have great consequences. The PM called both him and M into his office the very next day and they were told in no uncertain terms that the next time they were caught they’d both be out of a job. James was thankful that he didn’t say stop, just ‘don’t get caught’. “You’re trying to destroy our careers just because you’re jealous that she gets my attention and not you.” 

James’ heart beat quickened in anger. He could disarm Q and break his arm in seconds but as much as he would enjoy that right now, it wouldn’t solve his problem.

“I wasn’t trying to destroy your career,” he said. “I want it to end before you break _her_ heart as well.”

“At least she has a heart to break,” James sniped. He stormed out of Q branch and, still fuming, made his way back to his own office. Q was just an idiotic boy who wasn’t mature enough to understand adult relationships yet. Their few dates together had been a little bit of fun but even Q must have noticed it wasn’t going to be a long term thing. Anyone could have told him, and Eve most likely did, that James Bond is not boyfriend material. He doesn’t sleep with one person at a time, buy roses and cook candlelit dinners. He doesn’t stay in bed late into the morning just to cuddle. He doesn’t run baths for anyone but himself and Valentine’s Day is annually spent with a pretty young thing he soon forgot.

The little voice at the back of his head spoke up. _You are a moron._ That was exactly the kind of thing that happened between him and M.

James placed his equipment on his desk and leaned back in his chair with his feet up on the table. Was he M’s boyfriend? It felt like a dirty word. Steady relationships had never worked out for him before but that wasn’t what this was. M was just a woman; a woman he’d give his life for.

There was a knock at his door. It was Tanner.

“May I have a word?” 

James took his feet down and gestured to a chair on the other side of his desk. Tanner sat down and leaned forward.

“You left this at the briefing earlier.” It was a list of security codes. James frowned. 

“Something bothering you, Bond?”

“I thought you might be here to discuss a more private matter.” James rested both of his elbows on his desk and rested his head on his hands.

“No, no. This is purely business,” he assured him. James wasn’t convinced because the man across from him was steeling himself for something. “I am sorry, y’know, that we saw what we saw.” 

It wasn’t exactly public knowledge that he was with M (thankfully the press were absent) but everyone who worked with them knew. Neither of James nor M had really spoken about it so he assumed it wasn’t an issue but that didn’t stop his colleagues having their own view on things. Q was quite immature about it and Tanner was quite grown up. They suffered an uncomfortable pause before Tanner regained his professionalism.

“If the codes are acceptable then you can tell M we’re good to go.”

“Why can’t you tell her?” Tanner was usually responsible for keeping his staff in order so James instantly recognised that something was up.

“I’d rather not. Intelligence is your area.” He gave James a significant look, blushed and looked down at his lap. James recognised those feelings. Tanner was trying to avoid M, and if he was anything like James it was because he had feelings for her.

“You sly dog,” he said. James leaned back and laughed. “You weren’t horrified watching us at it; you bloody well enjoyed the show!”

“I don’t know what you mean, Bond.” Tanner tried to look relaxed but he couldn’t hide a thing. James was trained to notice the smallest changes of emotion but Tanner had _‘Tanner + M 4eva’_ practically tattooed across his forehead.

“I never took you for a voyeur,” James teased. “I could probably arrange a private viewing.” He winked but Tanner didn’t return his affable nature.

“Please don’t hurt her,” he murmured. “As much as I’d love her to cry on my shoulder, she’s never looked as happy as she has these past few months. I love it when she smiles even if those smiles are for you.”

“And when she’s on her back for me,” he mocked. He was trying to take it seriously but this was an unexpected situation. Tanner looked furious. 

“Don’t worry, Bill. I shall never do anything to hurt her.” _Unless she deserves a good spanking,_ he thought privately. “I’m glad we have your approval, anyway.”

Tanner looked less angry but he stood up and straightened his jacket before turning to leave. Bond hadn’t finished taunting him yet. Tanner pulled on the door knob and stood in the doorway for a moment before walking through and down the corridor.

“And the private show?” James called after him.

As the door was almost shut he heard, “Well I didn’t say no, did I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the glaring plot holes. I like the idea that Q saw them having sex and got jealous whereas Tanner wants a piece of the action (he's still a nice boy though). 
> 
> Basically this chapter is a preface to smut. Involving Bond, M and Tanner. Possibly Eve. Then Q's jealousy will get so bad he starts doing bad things but this just creates more smut. Now I'm not saying MI6 orgy but... who needs realism anyway?


	3. Chapter 3

“You have a secret admirer.”

M had papers sprawled across her dining table when James turned up. It wasn’t late but the sun had been asleep a long time and M’s eyes were sore from working in artificial lights. Her glasses were balanced on the end of her nose as she read yet another letter from a disgruntled member of parliament. She never liked wearing glasses but by this time of the day she could either wear her glasses or not finish her work.

“It’s not the prime minister, is it, because I’m not sure I can take much more communication from him,” she removed her glasses to welcome James home. Gathering together a large selection of papers, she pushed it to one side. “Although it would explain a lot.” 

“No. Think younger and closer to home.” James removed his jacket, loosened his tie and rolled his shirt sleeves up. He was carrying a plastic bag which he left on the side.

“Are you talking about Mr Tanner?” she said. “Because that’s a worse kept secret than where Switzerland gets it gold from.”

James opened the fridge and removed a beer, which M had stocked especially for him. He sank into the chair opposite her.

“Did you also know that he wants to watch me and you doing nasty, nasty things to each other?” he posed.

M giggled. Truth be told, yes, she knew exactly that. She had never told James about the time when Tanner caught her masturbating in her office whilst watching James seduce a mark for a mission. His blaring erection left nothing to her imagination as to what Tanner wanted and so she had let him have a little bit of fun at her expense. At the time she thought James might be jealous that she had let someone else in on their private life, albeit accidentally, so she had never said a word.

“I had my suspicions,” she replied. “And I’m not averse to the idea.”

She rubbed her tired eyes and saw James’ mischievous grin as he took a swig from his bottle. He obviously already had a plan up his sleeve but he gave nothing away.

“You look shattered. Clear this shit up, lay the table and I’ll cook us dinner,” he stood up and walked over to the fridge. 

M had intended to reheat some pasta from lunch but it would be soggy and bland, and she loved it when James cooked for her. It was so haphazard. Forget recipes, he threw in whatever he found in her cupboards even when she thought there was nothing in the house. He somehow always managed to make something edible, even if he did have a tendency of overestimating the portion sizes. Well, she thought, they needed to keep their strength up somehow.

*

Dinner had turned out to be a chicken and rice concoction with an array of spices and vegetables, most of which M couldn’t name. The crowning moment was when James revealed what had been in the plastic bag he was carrying earlier. It was a rich chocolate torte from Marks and Spencers. 

“You never have anything decadent in those cupboards of yours so it had to be shop bought, I’m afraid,” he apologised. 

“I thought I was sweet enough already,” she took her final mouthful and leaned back in satisfaction. James held M’s hand across the table and idly played with the back of her hand. 

“You always look good enough to eat.” 

“You should know…” 

It had been such a smoothly relaxing evening. Her paperwork lay forgotten on one side and she couldn’t describe herself as anything other than happy. She felt loved and safe and completely at peace. James took care of her in every sense of the word and she didn’t want this night to end. There was no sense of time; perhaps it wouldn’t be able to end.

“Come on, Oli,” James tugged on her hand and led her into her bedroom.

He sat on the bed and let her stand between his legs. He held her close and kissed her slowly. She rested her arms around his neck and pulled his shoulders towards her. She took her time and didn’t let him pull away from her. They indulged in long kisses and didn’t worry about rushing each other’s clothes off. 

M started undoing the buttons on James’ shirt and ran her hand across his chest. His tongue toyed with hers as she peeled back his shirt. Still kissing, James slid his hands from her back to her front and started unbuttoning her trousers. She wriggled out of them as James moved to unbutton her shirt. They stayed together so tenderly like they had all the time in the world. 

When M was left only in her underwear she unhooked her bra herself and pressed her thigh against James’ crotch. He hummed at the new source of friction. He stroked his hands up her sides and pushed M’s breasts to his mouth, kissing first the left, then the right, and back again. M had already undone his trousers and pushed back on his shoulders so that he would lay down and she could pull off his trousers and boxer shorts together.

The sole remaining piece of clothing was M’s knickers but she kept them on and climbed on top of him. They rolled onto one side and M hooked her leg over James’ body so that his cock could easily twitch against her crotch. He squeezed her ass and forced her hips to crush tightly against his. She rolled her hips up and down to ease his frustration but it only sought to make it worse. His breathing got heavier as she slid a hand down to grab his cock and start rubbing.

“You,” he started, “look what you do to me.”

He was rubbing her crotch over her knickers and they both writhed in want of more. M pulled back and leaned over to remove a tube of lubricant from her bedside table. She poured a generous amount into the palm of her hand and went back to stroking his cock until it was very slick. She wiped her hand on the bed covers. 

“I want,” she whispered, “to feel you,” he was still rubbing her, “as part of me.”

With one hand, she pulled aside the crotch of her knickers and with the other she rested the tip of his cock at her entrance. She didn’t let go of her knickers as James very slowly edged inside of her. M felt herself stretching to accommodate him, every moment of discomfort willed him to go deeper so that she could feel that glorious moment when he would be fully sheathed inside her. That moment was when they were truly one and it was as satisfying to her as the inevitable orgasm would soon be.

Still on their sides, James repeatedly thrust his hips as M whispered gentle encouragement. She thought about changing position to something more practical but it felt just right. Changing now might eradicate all of their work so far. And James seemed more than happy. He was kissing her mouth, then moaning, and licking her neck, then moaning. M still held her knickers to one side but now her other hand joined to rub agonisingly slowly across her clitoris. She could see James becoming more and more lost in her, and her eyes hungrily watched him edge closer to his release.

All she could think about was what Tanner would do if he was there. Would he sit in a corner and stroke himself? Would he stand next to them and stroke her back as James fucked her and then come all over her? Would he join in and let her suck him whilst James took her from behind? Every scenario made her pussy throb. 

When James came he slammed into her hard.

“Fuck!”

He slammed into her again and she felt him coming inside of her. He slammed into her again and the sensations were too much for her. She rubbed her clitoris harder and came shortly after. Their faces were nose to nose as she came quietly; her breathing was erratic and punctured by stifled moans that almost escaped her lips. She let go of her knickers and dug her nails into James’ shoulder until her muscles calmed down and her laboured breathing returned to something more like normal.

James slowly removed himself from her folds and gave her a tissue to clean herself up with. He picked another tissue for himself and started wiping himself but M just lay there. Visions of the three of them - herself, Bond and Tanner – were stuck in her thoughts.

“James, if we did involve Tanner, would you let him fuck me?” 

She knew James was possessive. She could pretend all she liked that it was her choice and that if she decided Tanner could fuck her then he could, but it wouldn’t work out that way. James had a unique way of exacting vengeance. If he wasn’t happy, you soon knew about it. She didn’t feel owned by James, arguably she owned him, but it would be foolish not to ask his permission first when it came to something as intimate as this.

“Maybe,” he looked pensive but not angry. “Yes.”

Her heart beat had only just calmed down but now it was excited again. A whole new world of possibilities was open to her.

“There are conditions though,” he continued. “I get to fuck you first and I get to make you come. Would you be able to hold off from coming until I got hold of you?”

“Yes,” she chuckled. “Probably… I’d give it my best shot.”

“Good.” He kissed her hard on the mouth as if he was marking his territory once more. “Well then, if you want to get on your knees for both of us, or take two cocks rather than one, who am I to stop you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanner is a very, very lucky man to have friends like these.
> 
> And having just written the next chapter he is about to get everything he wanted _and more..._


	4. Chapter 4

The mission in Cuba had been a complete success. Bond returned ahead of schedule along with all of his equipment and it all came in under budget. Tanner was particularly pleased with himself because when it looked like they were about to fail, he quickly came up with a new strategy that ultimately saved the government thousands of pounds as well as saving many civilian lives. Everyone was on a bit of a high.

Tanner and Bond were sat in front of M’s desk recounting the mission whilst an admin lackey copied everything down. M prompted questions where necessary but it was such a textbook outing that they explained what happened in greater detail than usual. 

“Miss Linskey, if you could type up and forward those to the right people, please,” she gestured towards the door. The young girl nodded her head, gathered her things and left the office. Bond’s eyes followed her ass every step.

“So gentlemen, celebrations all round,” she said. “We couldn’t have done it without either of you.”

She poured three tumblers of whisky from her decanter and pushed them across her desk towards her boys.

“Thank you, Ma’am,” said Tanner. Bond drank silently.

“Now comes the question of your reward for such outstanding work,” she continued. “You are quite welcome to ask for a higher salary or some jumped up military medal. However.”

She twisted her chair to look out of the window at the side of the room.

“I feel that perhaps something more personal might be in order.”

Tanner swallowed hard. He hoped to god that she was thinking along the same lines he was. He wanted to see her dishing out orders to him, telling him exactly what she wanted him to do and he would obey every command. He would do anything she wished. M turned to look at him.

“Mr Tanner. Mr Bond here has informed me of your desire to see me in a somewhat more intimate setting. And I have to say, I am quite enamoured by the idea.”

Bond wasn’t saying anything but was also looking at Tanner. Tanner wanted to say ‘thank you’ or ‘yes, please’ but he had lost his voice and had to take another drink instead. It was one thing to have these fantasies but it was really something else to experience them. Bond would probably be there but that didn’t bother him. They both adored this woman.

“This is exactly what is going to happen,” she spoke to him like she was briefing him to prepare for a mission. “You are going to come to my apartment at seven this evening. All three of us will eat dinner together. Then James will take me into my bedroom and you will follow. You will sit in a chair to one side and watch every moment.”

Tanner suddenly realised he had forgotten to breath and took a long breath in and out before she carried on.

“James suggested that you might like to take a more participatory role. I thoroughly consent to your involvement and, when James invites you, you may join in.”

His head was spinning now. He had spent the last couple of years trying to prove his worth and gain her trust more than anyone else’s. This was the ultimate way he could prove how good he is at what he does. They may be other ways to show his loyalty but this was an opportunity he would never pass up.

“I just have one last question for each of you before you may go,” the sweet tones of her voice made it seem like the Queen was talking to him about cucumber sandwiches. He felt years of respect burning through him.

“Mr Bond, in your private life, have you ever fucked another man?”

Tanner’s insides froze. Bond was like the stereotype of masculinity. He had been required to seduce both male and female marks for missions but there was training for that kind of thing. If he had done it in his private life too then … well … the heat pooling in Tanner’s groin told him exactly how he felt about that.

“No, Ma’am,” replied Bond. Tanner was surprised. He assumed Bond slept with anything that moved. “I have only ever received.”

Ah. So he _did_ sleep with anything that moved but only if they were doing it to him it seemed. His mind wandered into thinking about him fucking Bond whilst M watched and pleasured herself. There had been more than one occasion when Tanner had wanted to give Bond what for, usually when he absconded after a mission and left M worrying about his whereabouts. 

“And now you, Mr Tanner,” M was looking at him now. “Have you ever _been_ fucked by another man?”

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. She wasn’t asking him to fuck Bond, she was asking Bond to fuck him. It had never occurred to him to do things that way round. But if Bond’s cock was too busy with him, whose cock would be busy with M? 

“Er, yes,” he coughed. “Er, Ma’am.”

“Excellent. You may go.”

Tanner took a deep breath before putting his files back in his folder and slowly standing up. He strategically placed the folder over his crotch and made to leave. Bond smirked at him.

“See you later, big boy,” Bond winked at him and then laughed. Tanner rolled his eyes, shook his head and strode out of the office.

He marched down the corridor, up two flights of stairs and straight into the men’s toilets. It wasn’t a particularly busy floor so he was less likely to be disturbed. He locked himself in a cubicle, put his file on top of the cistern and lifted the toilet lid. 

He hurriedly undid his trousers and wanked as hard and fast as he could. When he came a few moments later, and his come spurted below him, he desperately tried not to think about whose back it was he wanted to be coming over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get sexie! If Tanner's excited now, that's nothing to how he'll feel in the morning...


	5. Chapter 5

“I know. Snow in May! It’s unthinkable!” 

Dinner was amicable. They flirted a little bit and Tanner felt his knee being stroked from god knows where at different times of the meal but now that they’d finished eating, his leg kept bouncing in anticipation. If they mentioned the weather one more time he would scream. He was pretty sure they were doing this to him on purpose.

M and James exchanged glances across the table and each slid a hand up Tanner’s thighs.

“Come on, Bill,” James nodded towards the corridor. M got up first and Tanner followed her through to her bedroom. James brought up the rear. It was really happening. There was no going back now, not that his cock would let him do anything as ridiculous as backing out. He couldn’t wait to get started.

M ushered him into a chair that pointed towards the bed. On the table next to him was some lube, a towel and several condoms. He wasn’t the only one anticipating a good hard fuck then. He sat down with a straight back and his hands on his knees. James slid a hand up M’s back and drew a long kiss from her lips. Tanner’s spine all but collapsed and he relaxed into where he was sitting. His bulging cock, on the other hand, was anything but relaxed.

James and M undressed each other and would occasionally look right into his eyes. He squirmed every time they did as his cock was desperate for some friction. They were both almost naked now. M lay back as James removed her final piece of clothing: her knickers. He sluggishly tugged them down her legs as he knelt on the floor next to the bed. When they were released he threw them to Tanner. He clutched them to his nose and smelt her arousal. They were so warm and smelt just like her. They were M’s. He recognised her scent from a mile away but now it was overcome by the smell of her pussy.

James buried his face between M’s thighs and Tanner echoed M’s moan. Her eyes were closed and her head was lolling on the bed as James slid his arms underneath her legs and pulled her closer to him. His mouth was firmly on her sex, his tongue invading her folds and flicking her clit. James was sucking hard on her and kept releasing himself with loud pop so that he could take a deep breath and dive in again. Tanner noticed James’ cock was bobbing up and down when M moaned.

She turned her head to Tanner.

“Tanner, touch yourself. Let me hear you.”

He unbuttoned his trousers and wrapped his hand around his cock as quickly as he could. It was so satisfying to finally feel something there. He rubbed and rubbed as M moaned at James’ tongue. The heat inside him was building and he removed his shirt as quickly as he could. M was staring at his chest. It wasn’t as chiselled as James’ but he worked out enough to feel comfortable with his body. She was staring at his nipples. She very slowly licked her lips and then bit her lower lip as James continued to lick and suck on her pussy.

James stopped and stood up. Tanner could see M’s pussy juices on his chin and, as he moved over M, she licked them off. 

“Oh fuck,” Tanner muttered under his breath. He stopped rubbing himself and squeezed hard for a moment. He wanted this to last as long as possible. 

James was gently pushing himself into her and Tanner had to remove his hands from himself all together. M made such deviant moans that he would have come in an instant. She looked so debauched, laid there, taking it from an agent. This wasn’t at all the prim and proper madam he met every day at work; this was a sex kitten who would take what she wanted and then spit you out when she was done with you. James was fully sheathed inside of her and Tanner groaned. He would do anything to take his place.

As James began thrusting, Tanner prepared himself in case she asked for him. He wanted to be ready to go instantly. He pushed down his trousers and boxers and removed his socks. Everything was in one pile next to him. He tore open the condom packet with his teeth and rolled it down over his shaft. M watched and moaned louder as he did so. She wanted him inside her, that was what those groans meant; he poured some lube onto his hand and resumed rubbing himself. Oh god, he wanted to be inside her.

M pushed James away and rolled over. She got on all fours and maneuvered to the edge of the bed. Bond lay one hand on her ass and nudged his tip at her entrance.

“Come and see,” he beckoned Tanner over. He continued to stroke himself as he stumbled over to see M’s pussy up close. It was dripping wet. Her curls glistened. James spread her cheeks and Tanner felt an incredible urge to lick everything he could see. 

“Ooh, yes,” Tanner whispered. He frowned as he carefully extended a hand towards her cheeks. James nodded and Tanner got his first touch of Heaven. He squeezed her ass and when his fingers curled together he let go and spanked her. The skin turned pink. James started sliding into her and Tanner watched every inch. James looked so hungry as he thrust into her. He couldn’t wait to try it.

It was like James read his mind. James thrust into her again and once more and then pulled out and stood back.

“Give her a go,” said James. He was talking about her like some kind of animal that was being used. 

“Come on Bill,” M whispered. “Give me that cock.”

Where was his highly respectable lady now?

He lined himself up with her entrance and stroked gently down her back. Her skin was so soft. He was longer than James but he wasn’t as thick. Still every inch inside her was bliss. When he was completely inside her he shouted.

“Fuck!”

He was in M’s bedroom. He was naked. He was in her pussy and he was now watching James Bond move across the bed and lie under M’s head so that she could suck him. She was filled at both ends. 

Tanner used a finger to caress her tight little hole above where he was fucking her. M’s moan was muffled by the cock in her mouth and he fucked her harder. He caressed her hole again but this time pressed a fingertip gently against it. She moaned again and her pussy lips clenched around him.

James was watching them both and had a wry smile on his face when he made eye contact with Tanner. 

“Give her a good hard fuck,” he said. “This naughty little slut needs a fat juicy cock to keep her in order.”

Tanner was pounding into her relentlessly and James grunted with M’s lips wrapped tightly around him. A few sucks later and James was shouting. Tanner saw M swallowing and panting as James had come right down her throat. She stuck her tongue out and he saw come dripping off it. It was too much; Tanner forcefully held her hips to him as his pelvis jerked, coming inside this woman’s pussy who he adored so much. It was everything he had ever wanted. It was perfect. She was perfection. She was on her hands and knees and taking two cocks for her own enjoyment. 

Before Tanner had time to catch his breath, M moved herself off of him and sat against her pillows at the top of the bed. She was rubbing her clitoris. Tanner could see a large hole where they had both been fucking her and every so often she dipped her fingers inside. James scuttled over and kissed her cum filled mouth. M nodded towards Tanner.

James stood up and walked over to Tanner. He grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. Tanner soon overcame his surprise when he tasted what was on James’ lips. He opened his mouth and sent his tongue in search of more. M was getting louder and louder, rubbing herself and watching them devour each other.

Tanner stroked a solitary finger down James’ cock as they kissed and M stuffed her fingers into her pussy as she came. She writhed on the bed and made such glorious noises, ones he remembered from a secret moment months ago. But this time they were for him. James gave him one last kiss and laid down next to M, lapping up her juices as a come down. Tanner removed the condom and threw it into the bin. He took the other side of M and stroked her face. She kissed him softly.

All three were out of breath. They lay close to each other and one by one, fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M isn't finished with either of them yet. I hope you're still enjoying it! If there's anything you want to see any of them do to each other I'd love to add it in. As if you need more of an excuse to think about these lot... Happy Sunday!


	6. Chapter 6

Tanner awoke in the early hours. Everything was dark. It took him a while to realise what he had been roused by. Someone was giving him a blow job. He was already in a stupor having been asleep but he felt like his whole body would sink even further into this bed. The mouth around his cock was so wet and so warm and was moving very gently, like they didn’t want to wake him. Tanner couldn’t help but release a long contented sigh.

Only then did recollections of the previous evening come back to him. He had been bent over thrusting into M, she had sucked on Bond’s cock at the same time, and she had told him to give her his fat cock. Hopefully he’d get rewarded like this every time they had a successful assignment. It had definitely improved his work ethic, although he wasn’t yet sure how he’d feel about returning to the workplace hierarchy after this. 

He had worshipped M soon after he realised that this woman got what she wanted every time. She could manipulate the pants off you, literally, until she had convinced you that it was your idea to give her the precise thing she wanted in the first place. It was a skill Tanner was eager to learn. In a man’s world she was always the fiercest alpha dog and it was exhilarating to see her in action. She spent hours preparing for official meetings and she’d know exactly what to say, she would plan every sentence and twist every word to say what she meant and nothing more. M had once said to him that a bull listens best when you grab it by the bollocks and judging by what was happening to him now, she was quite right.

Tanner felt a hand gently roll his balls as the mouth went lower and lower, agonisingly slowly. It was bliss. He didn’t want to open his eyes in case it wasn’t real; he didn’t want it to end; if someone would kill him right now he would die extremely happy. Hell, maybe he was already dead and this was heaven. The warmth enveloped him and drew him deeper inside the pleasure. He felt a finger tentatively extending from his balls to his backside. The pad of the finger circled it causing Tanner’s hole to clench with want, wanting to draw it in. The tranquillity of a morning blow job was transforming into need, need to fuck M’s mouth, need to feel her inside of him this time. There was a little more force, a little more, and then he felt the breach. 

He threw his head forwards and flopped it back onto the pillow. He threaded his hands down to his crotch to run his fingers through her hair and hold her head down around his erection but where he was expecting soft, thin wisps of hair he found short, sharp bristles that he could only just cling to. Uh oh. He turned his head to the side and then opened his eyes. M was laid next to him fast asleep, curled up, breathing softly. He peered down at the bobbing head below and then stared straight up at the ceiling, eyes wide.

It was Bond. Fuck, Bond knew just what to do; it was glorious. His mouth squeezed hard but not too tight, his lips brushed over the tip on every suck, and his finger was teasing rather than penetrating. What would M think if she woke up now? And then it struck him. Bond wasn’t going slow to keep Tanner asleep; he was trying not to wake M. 

“Good morning, Bond,” he murmured. M shifted but took a deep breath and remained asleep. James kept the tip of his finger inside of Tanner and lifted his head. With his other hand he placed one finger over his lips.

“Ssshh,” he hushed.

Bond leaned over and grabbed the lube that had been left on the side from the night before. He slicked up some fingers and began to work Tanner open. He relished the moment when pain turned to pleasure and he squirmed as Bond slid another finger inside. He was carefully stretching Tanner’s hole and he could guess what would replace Bond’s fingers. The thought of it made his cock twitch. This was just what M had wanted to see: the two of them fucking like this. When Tanner was unable to stay quiet any longer, Bond stopped moving his fingers. Tanner looked up to see why he had stopped.

“Wake her up,” Bond whispered, nodding to M.

Tanner was thankful that Bond didn’t move for a while and left his fingers inside him, stationary. It gave Tanner time to stroke M’s face and watch her eyes settle on his through the blur. She looked adorable, sleepily opening her eyes and closing them again like she didn’t want to be disturbed. When she recognised Tanner she gave a sleepy smile and reached a hand up to stroke his face back. Bond took this opportunity to remove his fingers, which made Tanner moan. It was comforting to feel someone inside of him and now he was empty and unsatisfied.

M looked confused for a moment. Bond removed himself from the bed and the movement made M look towards him. It was dark but in the dawn light Tanner could easily make out the dark figure who had reached into a drawer and pulled out what he suspected was a condom. Bond knelt at the foot of the bed with his erect cock pointing directly at Tanner’s aching hole. Bond tore of the top of the wrapper and was about to roll the condom onto himself.

“James, stop,” said M.

Bond froze but Tanner wanted to say no, don’t stop, please keep going, fill me up, let me show her what I look like when I’m being fucked, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me. He desperately wanted to reach out and fist his own cock but to do so would suggest to M that he disagreed with her command. Telling Bond to stop is fine but Tanner was full of insubordinate thoughts. Instead he lay there lamely awaiting her orders. He hadn’t expected to enjoy himself so much but now she was involved, she was here with him too, and he would do anything she asked. Anything. As long as she didn't tell Bond to stop.

“Wait,” she shuffled off of the bed and opened her wardrobe. She rummaged right to the back and brought out a shoe box. From that shoe box she lifted out a strap-on dildo.

Tanner’s cock was twitching almost as fast as his heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a saucy minx. There she is filling Tanner's head with thoughts of James fucking him when really she was asking for herself... 
> 
> Now I have some research to do. I'd love to explain this one if someone was watching my browser history!


	7. Chapter 7

Tanner walked into work the next day with a spring in his step. M had spent quite a long time seeing to him, and only him. She made James watch every moment and he wasn’t allowed to join in. It probably drove him wild with jealousy but Tanner still hadn’t gotten over the fact that M had wanted him all to herself. He was beginning to doubt her reputation as a clear cut, well-to-do lady, instead believing her to be some sort of sex kitten.

He was humming Fly Me To The Moon when Eve caught up with him.

“Someone’s pleased with himself,” she drawled.

“Just living off the high from yesterday,” he smiled cheerfully.

“Do you want to continue that high and have dinner with me this evening?”

“Erm,” he paused for thought. M might want to see him again in which case he was going to make damn sure nothing got in his way. But then he and Eve had a bit of a thing going so he didn’t want to refuse her. Knowing Eve she wouldn’t be averse to joining in with them but he was a gentleman. At least their first time should be just the two of them. 

“Let me get back to you. M mentioned she might have some work for me this evening,” he hoped. “But ask me again. I’ll find an evening for you this week, promise.”

Eve skulked off, flashing her smoky eyes as she went. Tanner wandered up to M’s office, secretly hoping that Eve had been sent to work somewhere else for the afternoon. When he reached the floor, M was just entering her office.

“Ah, Mr Tanner, could I have a word please?” she asked sweetly. He followed her in. The door was closing. “Just a few final notes on yesterday.”

The door closed, M pounced and pushed him back up against it, kissing him hard. Her lips slid over his as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her from the ground. Her tongue reflected none of the wolfish insanity of her body, instead gently teasing at his own tongue. He put her down and gave her time to breathe.

“I’ve been a very naughty girl,” her mischievous eyes sparkled at him. “I didn’t let James join in last night, which was very rude.”

She sauntered over to her desk and Tanner’s eyes followed every step. 

“I was ever so bad,” she whimpered as she turned around, hiked up her skirt and bent forwards over her desk. “And now I need someone to give me a good, hard, telling off.” She gazed at him, sweetly and innocently.

She was anything but sweet and innocent. She was leaning over the same desk that commanded authority from the great leaders of the world, where she could make or break the country with a single signature, and here she was asking Tanner to fuck her up against it. At least, that’s what he intended to do.

“Please,” she whispered, rubbing a hand across her bare buttocks. “Sir.”

That invigorated Tanner more than anything else. He strode over to her but when he reached her he found his strength evaporating. He so wanted to spank her but then that would hurt her and he didn’t want that. Instead he rubbed his hands over her ass cheeks, spreading them, squeezing them, and admiring the view. He crouched down so that his face was near her sex. She had no undergarments; this was planned. He spread her cheeks further so that he could bury his nose into her bare crotch and lick her folds to smell that sweet scent he already longed for.

M spanked herself. Tanner pulled back to admire the rosy tint forming on one cheek. He lifted himself to kiss it gently and relieve her pain. He returned to licking her wet pussy. But she spanked herself again and he had to kiss it better again. He let himself stay there, kissing and sucking on her cheeks whilst leaving a hand stroking her pussy. He used just one finger to stroke from one end to the other, pausing over her hole just enough to convince her that he might actually enter her.

She spanked herself again.

“You’re right, you have been a bad girl,” he said breathlessly. He wasn’t sure where this confidence was coming from but by now it was probably his cock talking for him. 

He stroked her pussy again, this time dipping the tip of his finger inside of her and pushing until it was all the way inside. M appeared to forget about her spanking and sank across her desk.

“Oh, yes,” she groaned.

Tanner stood up and removed his finger from inside of her. If she had been bad, making her feel good was not the right punishment, he thought. He pushed her thighs until they spread apart further and he slapped her pussy. It was glistening. He placed two fingers of his hand inside M’s mouth and watched her suck at them and make them slick and wet. He slapped her pussy again and her breath hitched. He slid the two fingers deep inside her and withdrew them again.

“More, I want more,” she whimpered.

“Don’t speak,” he ordered and gave her a sharp slap on the bottom this time. Her rosy cheeks were irresistible. “Condom, now.”

She reached over her desk and pulled out a tin from her top desk drawer. He was always impressed by how prepared she was for any event. He undid his trousers and took out a condom, rolling it onto himself as quickly as possible. He lined himself up and held his cock in place.

“I’m going to fuck you, you’re going to make no noise, and I’m not going to let you come,” he heard himself saying. “Agreed?”

“Yes, sir,” she replied.

“I said no speaking.” He moved his cock back away from her and spanked her again. Slap. “Do you understand?”

She nodded. He felt every throb of her pussy as he pushed himself inside her. He withdrew and pushed himself in again. M was doing well to stay silent although he noticed that her breath was laboured and it sounded like she very much wanted to cry out and let him hear how much she was enjoying it. 

Tanner thrust into her repeatedly and M moved herself back and forth to join in. 

“Look at you, taking my big fat cock like a good little slut,” he muttered. M couldn’t help but let a moan escape her lips. Tanner responded by slamming into her hard.

She grasped the edges of her desk and he fucked and fucked and fucked her. In all too short a time Tanner found himself on the brink of coming. He reached a hand around to rub her clit as he pounded into her and there was no stopping her moans now. He slammed into her, harder and harder.

“Don’t come, don’t come, don’t come,” he chanted, to himself as much as to her. 

But it was no use; M’s whole body went rigid as wave after wave of pleasure hit her. The powerful clenching around his cock pushed him into orgasm too and he tried in vain to keep up the pace and fuck her as hard as he had been to start with.

“Fuck,” he breathed as he leant over her, holding himself up on her desk. They were both panting. Tanner didn’t want to move. He was quite happy to stay where he was forever. “You’re incredible.”

Remembering where he was, he reluctantly withdrew from her pussy and sorted himself out. When he had re-zipped his trousers and M was sat back behind her desk, he collapsed into his usual seat and admired her.

Even after being fucked across her own desk she still looked every bit as powerful and unbeatable as before. The only difference was that now he knew her dark side.

*

In the depths of MI6, Q finished labelling two envelopes, each with an identical DVD inside. One was addressed to _Comm J. Bond_ ; the other to _Lt Col G. Mallory_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will they learn, someone is always watching!
> 
> I'd bet a million pounds that Mallory won't be as angry as Q wants him to be. But since I'm the one writing it, I'd win that bet every time!
> 
> James on the other hand...


	8. Chapter 8

He wouldn’t even spank her at first, and James was convinced that M made better noises when it was him involved rather than Tanner. And his technique needed some serious work. He was even more buoyed up that M didn’t require a condom when it was James, her James. And she was _his_ Olivia. No one called her that but him.

He shut off the TV and sipped his whisky. He wasn’t angry; he wasn’t jealous. Mostly he was disappointed. First at Q for thinking this would count as revenge and secondly at M for not telling him that she would sleep with other people without him. They weren’t exclusive to each other and, given the nature of James’s work, it was ridiculous to think monogamy was an option but a little bit of warning would have been nice. He was never very good at sharing.

M was due over for dinner so he got out two glasses and a bottle of red. He hadn’t prepared any food yet but now he didn’t plan to do much eating and even less talking. She had to learn who she belonged to. It was completely her choice what she did with her body but James should always be her favourite plaything. He would make sure of it.

He buzzed her up to his apartment and let her in. She wore a long, thick jacket and a dark shirt so he could see no hint of her underwear. Whether by accident or design he had always noticed the faint outline of her bra through her shirts, even before he’d realised his greatest wish was to do her. 

“Good evening, Olivia,” he said darkly as he removed her coat, still struggling to find any indication that she had any underwear on at all.

“Hello, James,” she warmly smiled at him and peered into the kitchen as if to detect what they might be having. “Takeaway again?”

He hung her coat up and poured a large glass of wine for M. His original plan had been to cook for her and she would arrive to discover him in an apron at the stove, adding this and that, looking like he knew exactly what he was doing. But then he found this envelope under his door with a hastily scribbled ‘ _I’m sorry, James_ ’ that he instantly recognised as Q, and he took a back seat to watch as Tanner inexpertly had his way with M in her office. It was most informative. In fact, the location of the camera informed James of several new positions and objects that might come in useful the next time he was in there. Had her window always been so high up? He could fuck her up against it and no one outside would know. And why hadn’t he noticed that the two chairs in front of her desk had no arm rests until now? Perfect for sitting two people face to face, M bouncing on his cock.

“Drink first, eat later,” he said handing her the glass. She sat down but he continued to stand behind her. She laid herself across the sofa so her body was perpendicular to his. Bare feet poked out of her flowing trousers which she rested where James would have sat and one arm lounged across the back like a true vision of decadence. James noticed she had painted her nails a fiery red that didn’t match anything she had on. 

He couldn’t think to talk over the myriad of thoughts and images that rushed through his mind. He wanted to mark her as his but he wasn’t sure how to do it. Maybe he could get her to shave the number seven into her pubic hair so there would be no doubt if anyone else ventured down there. But the hair would grow back and he wasn’t going to be the one shaving her. He wouldn’t go as far as physically tattooing her with his name although that kind of permanence was appealing. He settled on an idea that meant she would have to return to him, not that she appeared to need much encouragement.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” She turned round and saw him drifting into space.

“Like what?”

“Like you’ve already undressed me and you’re doing me against the wall.”

“Perhaps later.” He loosened his tie and wound it around his hands. He hadn’t bothered to pour himself a glass of wine. “But you’re correct in thinking I’ve got you naked up here. I want to take off your clothes and lick every inch of you. Then I want to tie your hands up and remind you why I am your favourite. I will make you orgasm multiple times before I do the same and you won’t have to move a muscle. Does that sound acceptable?”

She mocked weighing up her options. 

“So I just have to lie there whilst you worship me like a goddess? I _suppose_. If I must.”

He loved her insolent sarcasm because she wouldn’t be so affable within an hour or so. He would undo her bit by bit until she forgot why she ever went to anyone else for her pleasure.

“Follow me.” He threw his tie across his shoulder, held out his hand and led her into his bedroom. “Bring the wine. We’re going to need that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wine + M's belly button = Chapter 9
> 
> I'm going to need a minute to myself here...


	9. Chapter 9

James stood framed by the doorway as M turned to face him.

“Take off your clothes,” he ordered. She handed him the open wine bottle and stepped back so he could get a clear view. There was no snark, no comment about the tables being turned, not even a “yes, sir” from her. As she lifted her shirt over her head he realised why.

“That’s barely a scrap.” She wore a bright red strapless bra where the cup stopped below the nipple. M wiggled out of her trousers to reveal a matching barely-there red thong.

“It provides me with some support whilst at the same time offering you easy access,” her voice was silky. Always with the pragmatism. James put the wine on the bedside table and stepped towards her unable to look anywhere other than her chest.

“This is _not_ sensible underwear, Miss Mansfield,” he mewled. He pushed her breasts together and bent down to suck at one of her nipples on display. The scrap of lace supported them just enough to look natural but there was no way those puppies could be contained. Not if James had anything to do with it. He licked and sucked at the skin above her nipple which reminded him why he was there in the first place.

He pushed her forcefully onto the bed and she gave a little yelp in surprise. James crawled up her body so that his chest rested on her legs and his face was level with her abdomen. He nuzzled into her sex and kissed the area near her clitoris over the fabric.

“You smell good enough to eat,” he let his breath soak through and warm her, “but first I need a drink.”

He gave her knickers one last kiss before reaching over for the wine bottle. With one hand he very carefully tipped it over until the blood red liquid gurgled across her belly and slipped onto his bed.

“That’s a stain that won’t come out,” she mused. He didn’t care. He’d get a brand new bed if he had to. This was more than worth it.

“I’m here worshipping every crevice and all you can think about is laundry? I must try harder,” he murmured.

He slurped at her stomach, flicking up every drop with his tongue, drawing long licks up her side when it ran down. This was the proper way to sample a merlot. He poured another small amount of wine onto her which made her squirm and he was quick to stretch his tongue out and catch what he could. Every wrinkle in her belly collected wine like rivers in little valleys. He lapped up each one individually.

It had pooled in her belly button. It was more tempting than any holy grail. He gave in, placed his lips around her bully button and sucked hard. M slapped her hands on the side of the bed and writhed up.

“Oh yes,” she moaned.

James released his puckered lips and mischievously gazed up with his chin resting on her.

“That’s new.” 

“Not just to you,” she whimpered. That was the kind of moan that he recognised as being direct from her pussy. This time he ignored the wine, placing it on the floor and sucked her belly button again, sliding one hand up her side to hold her in place. She writhed and moaned again, louder this time, and she dragged her hand down to rub at her clit.

“Nuh-uh,” he warned, “you are all mine tonight.”

He could smell her need and he was aching to give in to her. He pinned her wrist to the bed and, with his free hand, pushed the crotch of her damp underwear out of the way so that he could stroke a finger up through her folds. She was already wet, much wetter than usual. He tugged off her underwear, raised his creamy finger and made sure he made eye contact before sucking off her juices to be replaced with his saliva.

James trailed the finger from her belly button, over her sex, through her curls and down her folds until he hung over her entrance. He curled his finger inside of her and felt her walls clench with anticipation. He spared a moment to glance at where his finger was buried inside her and saw her pussy tighten around him. He wasted no time in putting his tongue to good use and mouthed at her clitoris. She was already so close.

“You are such a good boy.”

He wasn’t sliding his finger in and out of her, only flicking her nub with his tongue and kissing every bit of skin his lips could find buried in her sex. He gently grazed the tip of his teeth across her clit and she shuddered. Her breasts were still roughly held in place by her bra and James marvelled at the sight of her anguished face, mouth open, eyes squeezed shut, occasionally muttering “more, more, more” under her breath.

He clamped his mouth back onto her pussy lips, his tongue frantically flicking her clit. He bent his finger inside her in a come-hither motion and her body was set alive into the throes of orgasm. Soft moans had become strangled cries and the throb of her pussy was as fast as a heartbeat. He slowed down his caresses as he enjoyed every buck and groan of his name. When he withdrew his finger, M threaded her hand through his hair, her eyes unwilling to open.

He was achingly hard but he wasn’t finished yet. 

“Now turn over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James still hasn't made his mark yet. He soon will.
> 
> And I know that 'strapless bra' and 'support' aren't often in the same sentence but I figured that since those are so bewitching breasts they could easily be held up by magic.


	10. Chapter 10

James laid his chest up the back of M’s legs as she lay flat on the bed, her stomach sticky from the wine. He buried his face in between her cheeks, squeezing and pinching her flesh, and his tongue teased around her puckered hole. He could taste the juices that had dribbled out after her orgasm and, as the whole area was still sensitive to her, she was sighing softly.

“You’re mine,” he said sternly. He wanted her to hear; he wanted her to understand exactly why he was doing this. He teased her fleshy pink cheek before biting down hard. M yelped. He bit hard enough to bruise but not enough to break the skin. She was marked. “I don’t ever want this to disappear.”

M moved to rub away and soothe the pain but James saw it coming and kissed the bruised spot tenderly. It made her buzz. It made her buzz? 

M and James both lifted their ears and heard it again. A buzz. Someone was buzzing the apartment block’s intercom and wanted to talk to him. They shared a look of confusion and suspicion. It buzzed again. Conceding defeat, James wrapped a dressing gown around him and went to see who it was. As he got to the door of his bedroom he looked back and saw M gently rubbing her bite. When they locked eyes she gave him a look that said this wasn’t over. James shook his head in obvious satisfaction and M smiled at him before he disappeared to the intercom.

“Hello?”

“Hi, sorry I’m late. Let me up.”

He wasn’t expecting anyone other than M. When the person at the door raised their face to the camera he realised who it was but it did nothing to explain the situation. He let them into the building and shortly after heard a knock at the door.

“Hello, Nadia. I wasn't expecting you. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

A tall, willowy blonde woman leant against his door. Her full lips, flirty eyes and smoky make-up used to drive him wild and that was why she had been his favourite; her looks, nothing more. He liked pretty things now and again but too often they got broken.

“What do you mean? I got the call this afternoon from Bobby saying you’d booked to see me tonight. It’s already paid for and everything.”

“And when was it that I rang him?” he asked. He had no recollection of making any phone calls recently and especially for this. He hadn’t seen Nadia in months but now he didn’t need or want to.

“This morning, I think. Around ten-ish?”

He had been in a meeting with M and Mallory all morning so it was impossible that he had made that call and M knew it. A sex worker turning up at his door was likely to cause upset and embarrassment to his partner and there’s only one person who would do that. It would look like James was playing away with bits on the side. And it was already paid for; how convincing. 

“Oh Q,” he sighed to himself.

James chanced a look at his bedroom and saw a flash of skin whip away as M had been listening at the door. Nadia saw it too. 

“I think there’s been a mistake,” he offered.

“You’re already here with someone. I’m so sorry! Of course, I’ll go,” she smiled jovially and gave James a peck on the cheek before turning to leave. “See you later.”

“No.” M stalked towards them. She was wearing one of James’ shirts but it was over large and the buttons were all mismatched like she’d done them in a hurry. James was afraid that the kiss on the cheek may have been a step too far and that M was going to mark her territory. “You don’t have to go,” she said staring mischievously first at Nadia and then at James, “if you don’t want to.”

James’ heart stopped. This was not how he expected the evening to turn out. Nadia was staring at him, waiting for approval but he wasn’t able to move. He was picturing Nadia eating M out whilst M sucked his cock and then he felt a swoop in his belly as his mind formed the image of M eating out Nadia. She would lick Nadia's pussy and slide her thin fingers inside and have her mouth covered in cream. He shuddered. He had never seen her with a woman before. It had never even occurred to him that she would be open to it when she seemed so satisfied with two men at her disposal.

“You only have permission to touch me,” she continued, “you can’t touch him unless he tells you to.” 

M was being possessive of _him_ now and he liked it, even if he was a bit confused at who belonged to who. She always kept him on his toes. He knew M enjoyed hearing him have his way with women on missions and, sure, he’d wanked over images of it happening in reverse but now he might actually get his wish.

“You,” she looked at James, dragging him back to reality, “can play with anyone and anything you like.”

M slinked back to the bedroom, flashing her eyes back at James over her shoulder. She was rubbing her backside and had lifted the shirt up enough that he could see the reddened welt he had given her.

“Is this something you want to do?” he asked Nadia. It can’t have been what she was expecting either so he wanted to make sure she was still comfortable with it. Nadia wasn’t looking at him; she was staring after M with a grin on her face.

“Wow, I can see why you like _her_. You’ll spend the rest of your life trying to tame that,” she said. “Let’s go.”

In one swift movement he removed his dressing gown to the floor and followed exactly where his stiff cock was pointing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Q keeps trying to make a mess and just ends up making things much hotter. 
> 
> Next up: Mallory's reaction. Let's remember that this woman is insatiable, as Mallory is about to learn...


	11. Chapter 11

James and M had both been called into an urgent meeting with Mallory and Q the next morning. Mallory was going on about professional standards and reputations but James was really struggling to concentrate. He’d had a very distracting evening.

It turns out that M had never been with a woman before and therefore considered it an opportunity to learn something new. James had sat back and watched as M tentatively removed Nadia’s clothes and he went wild when he saw M handling Nadia’s breasts. She was so gentle at first, stroking her fingers across the top of Nadia’s breast but then she dared to flick a nipple and James saw M light up when Nadia sighed in ecstasy. As her nipples hardened, they jutted out at just the right height for M to lean over and suck on them, which she did.

James hadn’t dared touch himself because he was too alive with the heat. He was greatly relieved that Nadia had let M take control so that she could explore this woman and maybe even enjoy it. He watched as M led Nadia to the bed and sat her down. M had then got down on her knees and used her hands to get a closer look at Nadia’s bare pussy. M on her knees. He loved hearing that. She had spread Nadia’s folds apart and delicately thumbed her clit. And then, after a while, she dared to place her mouth around the other woman’s sex and start licking. Nadia had moaned right on cue and James remembered M’s consequent grin. 

That part of the night was playing on a constant loop in his mind so he wasn’t entirely sure what Mallory had just asked him.

“Do you agree, 007?” he admonished.

James turned his head to M who gave the slightest of nods.

“Yes, sir. I apologise,” although he wasn’t sure what he apologising for.

“And you,” Mallory turned to M, “do you have some sort of explanation or directive as to how to proceed?”

With Mallory preoccupied with M, James let his mind wander again. There was one part he had been particularly surprised by. As M was eating pussy (it felt so wrong to think of it like that and he loved it) she had instructed James to ‘fuck her mouth and come down her pretty white throat’, meaning Nadia’s. He’d been dying for relief of his own but he thought he shouldn’t do things with other women whilst M was readily available. Instead it seemed she enjoyed the team work aspect when they both went to work on the same woman. This opened a new avenue of possibilities.

There was also a moment a little later on when he was winding up for his second orgasm, M’s first and Nadia’s third. M was on all fours on the bed with Nadia lying beneath her and James pounding into M from behind. Nadia’s hands were busy with M’s clit whereas M seemed obsessed with Nadia’s breasts. They weren’t real so they stayed just where M wanted them even when they bounced up and down. In the mirror James could see M’s tongue sticking far out to flick at her nipples as she was fucked above them. She was full of surprises.

He felt a familiar stirring in his groin that returned his focus to the task at hand.

“What would you suggest, Bond?” Mallory asked. A good fuck up the arse? Who gives a shit? He still had no inclination to pay attention to what they were discussing. M always sorted these things out for him.

“Perhaps some sort of meeting with the committee,” he suggested. The top dogs always loved their committees, red tape and paperwork. 

“A little harsh I feel but a punishment must be served. Very well,” Mallory gathered his papers together and Bond noticed a familiar envelope on the desk. It was extremely similar to the one he had received not long before. “Q, thank you for your time. You may go.”

Q didn’t look at M or James as he hurried out of the office. Everything fell into place and James started to wish he had been paying attention rather than envisioning M’s moaning, writhing body. It wasn’t his fault; you could hardly blame him.

“I won’t lie. This video was particularly intriguing to me,” Mallory spoke low and quietly. “But there shall be no further official action.”

Mallory waited to allow the news to sink in. They weren’t going to be punished. Even though it was expressly forbidden.

“When you say ‘intriguing’, sir-“

“Yes, Bond. That’s precisely what I mean.” Mallory leant back in his office chair and surveyed them both in front of him. “I have no problem with you getting up to this kind of thing. You might say it’s actively encouraged. However, the official line is one of intolerance and that is what we shall perpetuate.”

James wished he was surprised but Mallory had always seemed volatile. He never knew where he stood with Mallory so to discover that he enjoyed their little show made James proud more than anything. All three stood up as if to end their little meeting but no one moved towards the door. They hung there in awkwardness.

“Lieutenant Colonel Mallory; Voyeur in residence,” M chimed into the silence.

“Quite.” There was a pause. The air was thick. No one dared make eye contact with each other in case they gave away what they were thinking. “You’re both free to go,” he said eventually.

“Oh, I don’t think we’re finished quite yet, Mallory,” M purred. “Do you, James?”

He flicked a glance towards Mallory’s stiffening crotch before looking down at his own.

M smiled at them sweetly, “it seems we have some unfinished business to take care of.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that years of training his mind and body has taught Bond to control himself. 
> 
> But then M goes and does something like that and he's right back to square one. Poor boy...


	12. Chapter 12

Mallory collapsed back into his seat as M and James swapped smiles. M began to make her way around the desk but Mallory stopped her.

“Please,” he gestured towards Bond. “I don’t mean to interrupt.”

It wasn’t news to him that M and Bond were a couple. A few months back he’d caught them at it in a quiet library during a private function and since then they occupied his thoughts a lot. He never took an active role in proceedings. He wanted to supervise, to observe, and stay in a corner with his hand wrapped around his prick.

He pushed himself back from the desk slightly so that the others could clearly see what he was doing and see how much he was enjoying himself. Bond had pinned M right against the edge of his desk and Mallory saw every wonting look in their eyes. It was obvious that Bond had a significant height and strength advantage and yet he inferred that M was the one calling the shots. She whispered encouraging instructions to him like “let me feel you against me” and “tease me” and Bond would obey without question. 

If M had been grinding against Mallory, he would undoubtedly have obeyed too but not in all situations. He rather thought that Bond would obey any order from M, and Mallory was keen to learn why. He wished to command the same sort of respect.

M was unbuttoning Bond’s trousers now and Mallory saw a stiff prick pop out from underneath. He felt the need to undo his own trousers and provide himself with some relief so he slid his hand inside and felt the warmth of his own hand. M pushed Bond to take a few steps backwards so that Mallory could get a better view in profile. She got down on her knees and sucked on the tip of Bond’s bobbing cock. He groaned.

She put her lips around Bond’s cock again and Mallory emulated her, placing his fist around the head of his own member. M threw him a seductive look and winked at him before she slid down Bond’s length; Mallory’s hand replicated every inch. He was very impressed with Bond’s stamina because if the roles were reversed he’d have just come down her throat. But then they’ve had more practise than he has.

Bond had his hands on his hips and was lightly thrusting into her throat. His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back as he enjoyed the sensations coming from below. He opened his heavy lidded eyes and watched Mallory’s hand stroking back and forth, still sat resolutely behind his desk. 

“Come on, sir,” Bond teased, “you can do better than that.”

Mallory responded by fisting faster but he didn’t want to come until the final moment so he slackened his grip. M pulled away from Bond and quizzically peered at Mallory.

“Perhaps this isn’t good enough,” she mused. “Were you hoping for something more?”

As she said ‘more’ she stroked a finger from Bond’s balls to his backside and Bond shivered. Mallory couldn’t speak and could merely grunt in response. M stood up and sat down on the chair she had received a telling off in earlier. She didn’t bother to adjust her clothing. Mallory could see up her skirt and thought her knickers looked a bit damp.

“Your turn, James,” she instructed. Bond got down in front of her and pushed up her skirt. Mallory was right, her knickers were very wet but not as wet as her pussy which was soon revealed to him. Bond whipped off her underwear and pushed M’s legs further apart. It was almost as if Bond was exhibiting her. Mallory could see every glistening curl and had to stop fisting himself in case he came too soon. 

Bond used his thumbs to spread her folds apart and Mallory took his hand away from his cock altogether. He could see M’s hardened clit and the hole that throbbed expectantly. It was very different when it happened in real life compared to imagination. Once he had dared imagined M taking Bond but he never thought it likely. Hell, he never thought this would happen. Bond dived in to give her a good licking and Mallory felt it was safe to resume wanking.

“James,” M whimpered, “Fuck me. Hard. Don’t hold back.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Bond was on his knees for his boss and yet he still found time to be polite. Mallory wondered if that was how he charmed his way into everyone’s good books and he felt anxious for a moment that those charms might make him succumb too. He knew from experience that Bond always got the most dangerous missions and consequently the highest budget. He presumed that Bond had manipulated his way through people to get what he wanted and Mallory intended to be alert for signs of similar behaviour.

Bond eased into M’s pussy but that was where his delicate touch ended. He quickly began slamming into M and showing no mercy just like she’d asked. Mallory pushed his chair along the room to get a better view. M was furiously rubbing her clit and moaning so loud that Mallory was sure someone would come in to investigate. 

“Fuck yes!” Bond shouted. Mallory was fisting just as fast as Bond was thrusting and they all neared the edge. M came first, holding eye contact with Mallory as much as she could without closing her eyes and yielding to bliss. Mallory and James came at roughly the same time. The only difference was that Mallory grabbed a tissue right before the crucial moment and caught every drop of hot come without making a mess.

He threw away the tissue and quickly rearranged himself so it looked like nothing had happened, which was nothing compared to the two wrought people in front of him. They were breathing hard and fast but Bond kept leaning over to kiss M on the cheek, the temple, her hair, anywhere he could reach between breaths. M gave him a small kiss on the lips in return. 

It was tender, loving. Unlike before, Mallory thought he was intruding on something private.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cheeky way to end the day!
> 
> I wonder how James' "restful" recovery is going...


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lack of smut here but James has things on his mind.

It was the last place anyone would think to look. It wasn’t particularly comfortable and was far from sensible but right now he needed space. James Bond was sat at the back of a bus. He didn’t have a clue where it was going but he thought it might help.

The last few weeks had been sex fuelled; with her, with him, he had done it all and not once turned anyone down; yet now he felt like he should. It all started with a desire to impress M and prove to her that he could play the host, cook dinner, and not intend to be paid back with sex. Those were his original intentions. But it was sort of expected that he have sex and for some reason he had always gone along with it. _He didn’t want to be known as a slut any more._ He wanted to feel worthy of affection and to be seen as something other than a walking cock. 

He was actually imagining himself doing the crossword with someone on a Sunday morning, maybe getting a cat together, and he’d come home to them every night to feel their arms around him and ask “how was your day?” 

Not just anyone; her; M. He’d been so desperate to mark her because he wanted everyone to keep away and let him have her all to himself. He was becoming obsessed. If she had a terrible accident and only her eyes were left he’d still be fascinated by every inch of her and want to be near her. He didn’t care about her breasts and her stocking clad legs; he loved the way she signed her initial on his memos and he loved the way her wardrobe was organised by colour. He loved the way she only cried at soppy films but never about work. He loved that she would get anything she wanted even after an old man had told her it couldn’t be done. Her impenetrable mind was the most erotic thing he knew. 

Fuck, he loved her. 

It was supposed to be a game, just a little bit of fun. Let’s have sex at work, let’s involve our friends; you’re the great James Bond so this must be everything you want in life. An image flashed through his mind, that of ripping his cock off and depositing it out the window of the bus so he couldn’t find it again and then nothing like that could happen again. It was fanciful abstraction but it struck him that if he didn’t have his cock he might not be able to see M any more. She might not want anything to do with him if he couldn't offer her certain services. He’d have to sit in her office and not think about her smile or her eyes or where her lips had been.

“Shit!” he shouted and banged the seat in front of him. A couple of people turned round startled. 

“I fucking love her,” he muttered under his breath. It didn’t matter who heard. An older lady turned round to face him looking more concerned than frightened.

“Then what are you doing here, dear?” 

He glared at her angrily until she looked away. What he was doing was hiding. M would never love him. She probably didn’t even know there was a man inside to love and he was going to stay on that bus until he found a way to deal with that fact. He didn’t have long to brood before his phone was ringing. 

“What?” he smarted.

“Has the Aston run out of petrol or did you collect your pensioner’s bus pass this week?” M purred into his ear. James looked up at the camera above the bus doors with a filthy glare. He needed to have words with that boy.

“Doesn’t Q have any proper work to do?” 

“This may come as a surprise to you but many people are quite successful at doing what they are paid to do when they are supposed to be doing it,” she mocked. “I asked him to find you.”

“And?” He was angry and desperate and lost and hurt, and he wanted to hang up as much as he wanted to hang on her every word.

“Since you’re out and about, I’ve left something for you at your apartment which needs immediate attention.” It sounded like she was laughing at him. “You’ve nearly hit the end of the line and when you reach Croyden you will discover a car waiting to take you straight home.”

She was gone. He seethed with simmering rage. Now he was her fucking lap dog, was he? Well, woof woof. He eyed every person who got on to the bus, praying that one of them would cause a fuss or start a fight. Everything was pent up and he wanted to lash out at someone more deserving.

But the journey was nothing of consequence. He arrived, got into the car and was escorted back to his home. He didn’t say a word to the driver and offered no thanks, choosing instead to slam his way into his place and take his anger out on the doors. The front door crashed closed and all that was left was a small growl coming from under his dining table. This had to be a joke. He dialled M.

“Why the fuck is there a dog in my home?” he cried. The small dog was some sort of terrier and was barely a puppy judging by the way it was gnawing on the leg of his chairs. Then on the sofa he saw it. “It’s done a shit on my sofa! It’s done an actual shit!”

M gave no hint that James was shouting at her and spoke as coolly as ever.

“The dog is for my granddaughter. It’s her birthday next week and my daughter wanted to keep him a secret until the day.” James’ heavy breathing cooled enough to hear that she was speaking about her family. She rarely spoke about them. “I offered to help and thought you might enjoy the company. You can take him with you when you go for a run and he’ll welcome you home after a hard day.”

“Yeah, and shit everywhere… oh for fuck’s sake.” He turned round to see the puppy humping a cushion on his sofa. “And apparently it’ll fuck anything that moves; pulse optional.”

“Well you do know his name, don’t you?” she asked sweetly. He knew what was coming although he hoped with every ounce of his body that he was wrong.

“James?”

“James,” she confirmed. “And it sounds like James needs a walk. Good day.”

Naming a randy dog after him cut him deeper than he would ever admit but a small voice in his head struggled up to the surface and beat down any negative thoughts. 

Maybe, just maybe the name was a coincidence. And maybe, just maybe, M had let him in to her heart a fraction more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby James is feeling all misunderstood whilst M is unchanging and relentless. 
> 
> And James Bond with an oyster card... Who'd have thunk it?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M and James go out for a 'quiet' dinner but a sudden ambush by masked gunmen puts a dampener on dessert.

“I’ve come to relieve you of a burden, James.” 

“He’s been no trouble at all.”

“Actually, I was talking to the dog.”

He’d be sad to see the little guy go. M had been over to ‘visit the dog’ at least three times that week. He’d even managed to teach it a couple of tricks which he would never admit he had only done to entertain M. 

“Watch this,” he said, ushering M into the living room. He shouted, “bang bang!” and pointed his fingers at the dog like a gun. It rolled onto its back and howled.

“Very impressive,” she said not sounding impressed at all. She irritably shuffled the dog basket under her arm.

“There’s one more.” James removed the dog lead from hanging by the door and threw it onto the floor. “James, M’s coming!”

The dog sprinted and slid its way to the lead, picked it up in its mouth and returned to the foot of James where it began to lick his shoes and look up at him with wide puppy dog eyes. James was very pleased. He hadn’t taught him to lick his shoes but M wouldn’t know that and would no doubt be suitably irritated by it.

“Yes well,” she said darkly, “perhaps a career change is in order. I’ll be sure to write you a glowing reference.”

She placed the basket on the floor and encouraged the dog inside but he remained at James’ feet before bounding off to chew one of his toys in the kitchen. 

“James, sit!” M commanded. The dog continued to bound around the kitchen carrying its toy. The human James shrugged his shoulders and sat on the floor. The dog ran up to him and jumped at his shoulders trying to lick his face.

“He doesn’t know that one.”

If he was going to teach a dog some tricks he was only going to do the cool ones. He threw the chew toy into the carry case and the dog jumped inside before laying down to gnaw at it. M let out a laugh she had been holding in. James smirked at her.

“Will you come back and have dinner with me this evening?” he asked. “Just me. No one else.”

He hoped she understood how significant that last part was. 

“I have plans with Mr Tanner.”

“Cancel them.”

He tried to burn into her eyes just how much he needed this. But he didn’t need it. He wanted it. He had the faculty of free will and yet he was choosing to have a night alone with this woman because he wanted to talk to her. He had never considered that to be an option before, but now it was all he wanted; to talk to her, learn about her, discover everything there is to know. She always read him so well which may have been helped at the moment by him thinking hard, “please, please, please.” She regarded him curiously.

“Alright Mr Bond. As a thank you for looking after the dog.”

She wasn’t smiling at him as she left but James considered it a victory that she had chosen him over Tanner. At least that was one person out of the way.

*

James picked an Italian restaurant they’d been to before. He chose a grey suit and tie because it was the style that made him feel most comfortable. He was utterly delighted to see that M had chosen a long dress and large glittering necklace that highlighted her breasts. The restaurant was a neutral ground for them to eat at where either of them could leave to the safety of their own homes if something went wrong. Or, as James really thought, if he said something he shouldn’t.

He’d asked about her family and received a reluctant reply. It was only fair considering she knew all about his family life and he suspected that was the only reason she had humoured him. Two daughters, a few grandchildren and nothing extraordinary. 

“Other than you, you mean,” he said. Even though she rolled her eyes James saw them twinkle at his compliment. Their hands were lightly touching across the table and they were both supping at their third glass of wine. James stroked her fingers thinking about everything he wanted to say to her.

He wanted her to be his, and only his. He didn’t want her to sleep with anyone without him. He wanted her sole attention. He wanted to be the only man she’d trust. He wanted to be at home waiting for her after work, ready with a hot meal and a cup of tea. He wanted to wake up to her every morning. He wanted her. More than all of that, he wanted to belong to _her_.

“What did you bring me here to say, James?”

“Am I that obvious?” he chuckled. 

“No, but I made you, I know you.” 

“The years of training haven’t gone to waste then?” he laughed, trying to avoid thinking about the topic his heart had written all over it. He could only meet her steely gaze for a second before having to look away. He didn’t trust himself to not screw this up.

“Please,” she proffered. “I’ve told you all about my personal life this evening. It’s time to let me in.”

He imagined what this would be like if she was just another mark on another mission. He would have all the words to say because he wouldn’t care if he hurt the other person, and his cover meant that he wouldn’t be able to hurt himself. But not here. Not with her. If he released the armour from around his heart then he couldn’t guarantee he could rebuild it again.

“I think,” he started. He could only look at her hand that he held, “- that you and I-“

He didn’t have time to carry on. Three gun shots fired from the entrance to the restaurant as two masked men with duffel bags barged in shouting.

“Everybody put your arms in the air! No fucking cowboys! Where I can see them!” The masked man gestured at a man whose arms had slid beneath his table.

“Please, don’t hurt us,” cried a waiter.

One man barged through to the kitchen and ushered the cooks out.

“Jewellery, wallets, everything! In there!” Holding his gun high he surveyed the room whilst his accomplice collected goods from the people at the restaurant. He spotted the glittering necklace of M’s and pounded towards her.

“What are you, a fucking duchess or something? This bird must be loaded. Take it off!” he barked. 

She calmly looked at James who gave her the shadow of a wink. She carefully undid the clasp and held it inches from her face. The assailant reached out to grab it but James was too quick for him. He grabbed the attacker’s arm, elbowed him in the nose and shot the other person in the shoulder with the masked man’s own gun still in hand.

“Don’t you fucking touch her!” James shouted. “You’re not fit to lick her shoes!”

He crumbled to the floor and M stamped on his face with her heel for good measure. Blood spurted all over the floor. Other people in the restaurant had by now disarmed the masked men and held them in place. The waiter was calling the police.

“Would you like to take an evening stroll, Ma’am?” James extended his arm out to M who took it gracefully. She stood on the man's chest below her as she walked.

“Why thank you, kind sir,” she said sweetly. James left some money on the counter along with the biggest tip the waiter had ever seen. 

“Sorry about the mess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was like child's play for them. James never got round to talking to M but, with all that adrenaline running through them, it may not be at the top of their list of things to do.


	15. Chapter 15

They wandered down the street giggling when any average person would be cowering with fear. They were heading back to James' apartment feeling more relaxed than they should have done.

"I'm never in any danger when I'm with you," M mused. "In fact, you're probably more dangerous than any situation I might find myself in."

James felt a stab of pride in his heart that she felt safe with him but also worried that she was so flippant about her safety. 

"Your security detail may have a thing or two to say about that," he said.

"Yes, but lucky for you," she sang, "tonight I'm all yours."

James would do a better job than her lackeys anyway. It didn't stop him from puffing his chest out that little bit further as they walked.

"And don't think I've forgotten about that thing you were going to tell me." James was rapidly deflating. He suspected she would bring it up but there was a small flame of hope that the attempted robbery might have caused her to forget.

When the men barged into the restaurant he had expected to turn into the alpha dog and do anything to protect his tribe, which he did, and yet there was no fear. He wasn't afraid for her. He didn't see M as a delicate old lady in need of protection and he had half expected _her_ to become the alpha dog. She didn't need him. The longer he thought about it he realised that she didn't need him for anything at all. She was completely independent. For the first time in his life he was dependent on someone else for his happiness and what broke him was the knowledge that she would be perfectly happy without him.

“Fine,” she smarted. “Don’t tell me. I’ll just guess.”

Her snark was ever so irritating to him – or was it irresistible?

“You think my boobs are too big and that I should have a breast reduction before I take someone’s eye out.”

“Yes. Spot on,” he replied dryly.

“You want to leave the Service in order to fulfil your lifelong ambition to attend clown school.” Her eyes sparkled at him, cutting right through to his soul.

“MI6, clown school; aren't they the same thing?” he replied.

“Quite,” she eyed him suspiciously as she determined what he was implying in that comment. “Okay then, you are actually an alien from a different galaxy and you want to return me to your leader?”

He looked at her with as much derision as he could muster. Why did she have to wear those jewels around her neck? He wanted to nuzzle in to every area they hung upon and became increasingly jealous of their vicinity to her breasts. He stopped walking and tugged M’s arm back so she would turn back to him.

“You really want to know?” he asked. 

“With all my heart.” She squeezed his hand and interlaced her fingers with his.

“Hmm,” he huffed humourlessly, “your heart.” He didn’t believe her heart was part of the deal. That was the only thing he wanted and yet he wasn’t sure she actually had one to give. It was effortless for her to move between romantic partners, just like it used to be for James, and yet he felt himself sliding towards an inescapable abyss. If she wouldn’t reach out her hand to save him… He didn’t want to consider the consequences. The time for talking was over.

Without warning he crouched and lifted M over his shoulder in a fireman’s lift. She squealed and giggled, waving her legs as much as her chuckling stomach would allow.

“You put me down- right now!” she stuttered through her laughter. “Do you know who I am?”

She suffered a fit of the giggles as James mercilessly carried her up to his flat, through his door and deposited her on his bed. A cheeky grin graced his face.

“You are cruising for a bruising,” she cried as she pointing a finger at him, still out of breath from laughing so much.

James pulled off his tie and pushed her back to lie on his bed. He covered her whole body with his and pressed a deep kiss to her lips. She relaxed into his touch.

“You taste fantastic,” she mumbled into his lips. He pulled back just enough to let her see his whole face light up before he gently moved his mouth back to exploring hers.

As his tongue lightly nudged into hers, M pulled back his jacket and started undoing his shirt buttons. James rolled them both over, so that M was laid on top of him, and reached a hand up her back to undo the zip on her dress. He slowly pulled it down, enjoying every moment his lips touched hers. She was so warm, like a little ball of heat that he could cuddle up to all day long and remain utterly comfortable.

When the zip was down he didn’t remove her dress. Instead he kissed along her collar bone where her jewels were sat. Her toes curled at the sensation. M had finished unbuttoning his shirt and pulled him to a sitting position so she could remove it. James took the opportunity to remove her dress and delight in seeing her underwear. M had already started on his trousers but he just wanted to admire her.

Her head was down watching her own nimble fingers. She executed everything she did with such passion; James found himself intensely curious. Her hair looked perfect for running his fingers through and her make-up highlighted her cheeks and her eyes. James’ sigh had nothing to with M’s hands by his crotch.

He helped M remove his clothing until he was naked. He stood before her finally willing to give her everything; he would show her what he couldn’t say. He unclasped her bra and lightly kissed the top of each breast. He ran his hands down her back and pulled her closer. The heat of her skin set him alive.

He kept his hands away from any erogenous zone he could think of although M appeared to enjoy pressing his erect cock against her belly. Eventually she stepped back so he could see her wriggle out of her knickers and lay flat on the bed, inviting him closer.

He knelt at the edge and pulled her thighs towards his face. M closed her eyes and he massaged her legs for a while just so he could watch her for a moment. Eventually he placed his mouth upon her sex and spread light kisses along her folds. He was intent on taking his time and once he’d made that decision it was easy to ignore the aches of his groin. He kissed, he licked, he sucked. M let out soft moans but he never increased his speed or intensity; he liked her just where she was. He let the image of her sink into his mind so that he might remember it for ever.

He brought her to a subdued climax with his tongue and gave her time to come down before he climbed on top of her. He let her kiss him hard as he lined himself up with her entrance and very slowly edged inside her. He felt leftover throbs from her orgasm which encouraged him in deeper. When he was fully sheathed he stroked her hair along her face and kissed her temple.

James withdrew and entered her again with the same patient pace, thrusting just fast enough to ease his aching groin. Slowly thrusting into her with more passion than energy. M’s moans were getting louder than before. A couple of times he felt her try and push him over so that she could be on top but he resolutely stayed where he was. M must have thought him a frustrating tease.

“Fuck me harder, James,” she whimpered. But James either didn’t hear her or had chosen not to listen. Still he kept up the agonisingly slow pace. If only she would understand. His eyes were screwed shut as he felt his own release brewing but he was determined not to finish yet. He didn’t want to endure the moment when he would have to be alone again; disconnected.

It was no good; he came with a short cry, more understated in voice than usual, but his heart swelled, ready to burst from him if he dared to speak.

When he opened his eyes he saw M’s concerned face peering up at him. He tried to hide the echoes of fear that would escape from his soul and through the gateway that was his eyes. It was futile. She saw every scar.

“Oh James,” she whispered. Her eyes looked red and watery.

He buried his head into her shoulder and pressed himself flush against her. He squeezed her with his arms and whispered, “I’m sorry, Olivia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words are not James' strong point but he always knows just what to do. Luckily for him, M shares his dictionary.


	16. Chapter 16

_“No,” she says. “Don’t be sorry. This isn’t your fault.”_

_James picks his head up and desperately searches her eyes for the answer he’s looking for._

_“You love me,” she says simply._

_He looks embarrassed but is determined to hold eye contact with her. He doesn’t want to move so he stays buried inside her and gives her time to speak._

_“I’ve known for a while,” she blushes and makes no indication that he should get off her._

_“Then why did you keep coming back,” he mumbles quietly, “if you already know what you do to me?”_

_He already forms an answer in his mind and feels his heart squeezing tightly in anticipation that his efforts might be reciprocated. He reaches the point of no return and awaits M’s reply. A large smile spreads across her face as if she is telling him through her lips, her lines and her smile. He dares to believe her._

_“You love me,” he whispers into her ear. She simply nods and James throws himself onto her all over again._

James played the scenario in his head over and over, hoping. He was still buried inside her and neither of them had moved since he apologised. He can’t bear to look at her in case her eyes betray a feeling he would not welcome.

“No,” she says. “James, how did you let this happen?”

She pushed his shoulders back so he was forced to look into her eyes. She doesn’t look angry but her lines are full of concern and worry. He felt like a child, his heart quickly shrivelling into a cowering corner.

“We are to remain emotionally unattached. That was always the deal,” she said. “You knew that. When we first got involved is was a bit of fun, friends playing together, that was it.”

Suddenly James felt the need to run but the most he could do was roll off her and stare blandly at the ceiling. He focussed on his breathing and blocked out everything she said.

“This is all my fault,” she mumbled quietly. “I suspected something was wrong and yet still kept coming back to you. I shouldn’t have led you on. For that, I apologise 007.”

James was hardly blinking. Consciously he heard nothing of what she said but later that night specific phrases would make themselves known to him. M stood up and started collecting her clothes.

“I think perhaps it’d be best if you were stationed elsewhere for a few weeks so you can learn to detach yourself from others like you used to.” She put her clothes back on and stood by his bedroom door. “That was what made you _you_.”

James still refused to look at her. He breathed in. He breathed out. M turned to leave but paused for a moment. She took in his sorry state and moved back to the side of the bed. She knelt down next to his head and wiped her thumb under his eye.

“I’m an old woman, James,” she pleaded, “and you’re a double-oh. Relationships and love have no place in our lives; it’s too dangerous.” 

He slowly twisted his head to dare to look into her eyes. She looked so anxious, he thought. She looked frightened and worried and yet here she was, still sat beside him. She hadn’t run away. Yet.

“And happiness?” he growled.

“And happiness,” she said. “In the course of serving our country happiness will be short lived and easily disposed of. I don’t wish to give the bastards any excuse to take that away from me.”

James resumed his static posture of staring into the ceiling. If happiness was short lived then why was she disposing him so quickly? He could protect her; he could save her like she could save him. Everything had been going so well up to now. He made her happy, he was sure of it, so every word of dismissal that came from her lips destroyed him. His muscles tensed as he reeled at the injustice of her terms. He didn’t believe a word of it. 

She had cancelled plans with Tanner to see him; she had let him into her home life and given him that dog; she’d even let the whole office see them fucking and let it be known that she was the one banging James Bond.

But then she had so easily allowed Mallory in; that one night she had seemed far more interested in Nadia than him; and she’d met up with Tanner alone more than once.

All he had to go on was the look in her eye right now. She was scared. That James might lash out? Of losing an agent? Of acknowledging how she really felt about him? He couldn’t be sure but now he didn’t care.

“Get out,” he ordered.

M had been reaching out to caress his forehead but stopped half way and let her hand hang in mid-air. After a moment she found herself again, stood up and smoothed out her clothes.

“I shall inform Mr Tanner to transfer you to Germany in the morning. He’s your contact now.” She swept from the room. “Goodbye 007.”

When he heard the front door click shut he curled up on his bed and hoped the freeze in his heart wouldn’t spread any further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly M is running scared after James had the balls to let her into his heart.
> 
> But you know what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder.


	17. Chapter 17

“Möchten Sie etwas trinken?”

She was pretty enough, James mused, and after listening in on her conversation he knew she would be easy pickings since she had suffered a recent break up. How convenient. He’d suffered something similar just three weeks previously.

He laughed in all the right places and waited just the right length of time before he touched her arm. She twirled her hair and fluttered her eyelashes at him. He berated her now ex-boyfriend and was sympathetic to the last. She wasn’t looking for a replacement; she wanted to get her own back and James just happened to be there.

When he asked if she would like a night cap back at his place she positively sprang from her chair with excitement. He held out his suit clad arm and escorted her from the bar.

*

_”Let me take you out for dinner tonight, Ma’am,” said Tanner._

_M frowned at her paperwork. Most people had already gone home now so she was surprised to see him still there, most likely just to watch over her. She continued scribbling notes on a recent brief. Everything had gone to plan, the mission was under budget and there were no casualties to report. Her work life was quite the opposite of what she was used to._

_“No, thank you. I have a lot of work to do.”_

_“Just a drink then,” he pleaded. “Please. You look like you could do with some cheering up.”_

_She put down her pen and saw his concerned look. She wished he wouldn’t look at her like that, like she might drop down dead at any second._

_“Alright. But only because I can’t stand another minute in this place.”_

*

James was laid naked across his bed with his legs dangling off the end. Whoever this girl was she certainly enjoyed giving blow jobs. He had tried to stroke her centre and kiss his way towards it but she pushed him away and chose to fulfil his every whim instead.

Boring.

She was moaning and humming around his cock like she had something to prove but to him it was pretty standard. Up, down, lick, squeeze; it was just another mouth. She fondled his balls which reminded him of how M used to stroke a finger underneath them.

He let out the first genuine moan of the night.

*

_Tanner had somehow convinced her on to her back. She lay with her skirt hiked up and Tanner’s tongue furiously working down below. It was warming but his technique needed some serious work and she wasn’t sure she wanted to be the one to teach him._

_James had needed no lessons whatsoever but then he had always been known for his antics in the bedroom. She would have sent him packing had he not been as good as the rumours said he was. In actual fact he was better, she thought, although his extra attentions may have been particular just to her. She hoped not._

_She waited patiently until Tanner finally starting to focus on her clitoris and his lack of technique became much easier to handle._

*

She was on all fours for him now. If he’d had a name she might have shouted it but anonymity seemed expected from both parties. He slammed into her, not caring whether she was enjoying herself or not. She was hardly moving. Did he have to do all the work?

He just wanted it to be over with now. Get her out of there, pour himself a whisky, and have a giggle at the news. Maybe he’d make a prank call to Q just to piss him off. His mind wandered.

Recently, he had come to regard himself as a selfless lover. As he pounded into this nameless piece of pussy he tried not to think about how his efforts probably reflected the way he felt about that person.

*

_”Fuck, M,” Tanner panted, “you are amazing.”_

_She was still on her back but now a large figure loomed over her, thrusting inside. It had taken her longer than usual to be ready to take him and honestly, it was still a bit uncomfortable. It was odd because she’d never had trouble getting aroused with Tanner before._

_“Slower, please,” she whispered, trying to retain a sultry air. “I don’t want you to come too soon, y’know.”_

_He would find it alluring, she knew. Maybe it would make him fall in love with her; that was all she needed. Soon she’d have to hire and fire half the service. She chuckled quietly to herself but Tanner was too involved to notice._

*

“Langsamer, bitte,” she moaned.

He was getting impatient now. If he went any slower he’d be going limp. He kept up his speed but reached a hand around to play with her clitoris. He was relieved to hear her guttural cries and feel her pussy clench around his shaft every now and then. It made it much easier to get off.

He sped up and pounded into her; with every thrust he pictured M, M who had turned him away, M who told him to get lost, M who would rather have a comfortable fuck with Tanner than face up to her feelings about James.

Every ounce of anger was delivered to the girl in front of him. She just moaned and whimpered thinking he was finally getting into it. The truth was, in his mind he was punishing his Olivia.

*

_M moaned loudly and clenched her inner muscles around Tanner’s cock but she was just doing it to make him hurry up and finish. It’s not that she wasn’t enjoying herself, it’s that the spark was no longer there. It wasn’t exciting and forbidden or filled with passion. She felt a gaping void that she had no doubt was to do with a certain intelligence officer of hers._

_Tanner came inside her shortly after and slumped down on top of her. He kissed her temple and smiled blearily at her._

_“God, I love seeing you come,” he said breathlessly._

_She wasn’t sure how much room there was left for more guilt._

*

James swore as he came inside his condom. He spared a moment to get his breath back and then withdrew himself and cleaned up. He’d put most of his clothes back on before he remembered this girl was still in his apartment.

He’d make some excuse as to why she couldn’t stay the night. She didn’t seem too upset by it though. She’d used him just as he used her; they had both wanted a quick unexplainable fuck and had served each other fine. But he didn’t feel satisfied. It wasn’t glorious or relaxing but it scratched an itch.

She gave him a peck on the cheek when she left which he thought was a bit forward of her. Fucking is fine but a kiss like that wasn’t what he went in for. He shut the door to her with a sigh of relief and poured himself the dregs of a single malt.

As he crashed his body on to a chair he noticed his phone light up. He had a text message: _Come home._

He laughed humourlessly. He wouldn’t be her lap dog any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, they're getting into a right tangled mess here.
> 
> Ich habe Deutsch für vier Jahre gelernt and yet I still have no idea what I'm doing so please tell me if I've conjugated my verbs all wrong. I love the German language but whilst I can ask for a camp site or directions to the train station, I'm not sure they do a 00M style English to German dictionary. 
> 
> If that exists, I hope it has pictures.


	18. Chapter 18

M sent James to Germany for _eight_ weeks. 

She called him back after just _three_.

He stayed in Germany for _twelve_.

His original plan was to never go back; he never wanted to see England again because it was all M, she was England, and it all reminded him of a life he couldn’t have.

He had regular updates from Tanner which were scheduled every Thursday evening at 7pm. James was required to check in and denote that everything was okay his end no matter where, what or who he was doing.

But then someone called in the early hours of Monday morning. Six times. James rolled out of bed reasoning that whoever it was had a death wish but also urgently wanted to talk to him. It was probably M, come to berate him for ignoring every order to return home and finally pulling the plug on his career.

“Yes?” he answered irritably.

“It’s Tanner. She’s hurt.”

James rubbed his bleary eyes as Tanner’s words settled. ‘She’ was clearly M but ‘hurt’ meant she wasn’t ill, she wasn’t sick, she was injured. Hurt was something that happened during action and was not a naturally occurring event. 

“What happened?”

“I can’t discuss the details but suffice to say she disappeared and when she reappeared she was in a bad way. A really bad way. You need to see her.”

So she was kidnapped then and MI5 only managed to get her out under fire. He couldn’t decide if he was angrier at the kidnappers or the idiot rescue team. He’d have done a much better job but then he wasn’t sure whether he’d want to rescue her. He was still full of resentment but if Tanner was imploring him to see her then she must be on the edge of life. Would it be easier to exist knowing there was no chance of being with M? The agony of imagining her life continuing without him was enough to keep him abroad for a few months. If she was really gone then he’d be free. He guessed.

“Where is she?”

“In medical. She’s stable for now but-“

“Then what do you need me for?” he growled and hung up the phone.

*

He didn’t even last the day.

He arrived in London by nightfall but was at a complete loss for what to do. He wanted to run up there and shake her and scream at her for removing herself from his life. He wanted to buy a hundred roses and stay by her bedside every minute of every day. He wanted to watch her die like his heart died for her. He wanted to save her, protect her and never let her go.

Moneypenny’s a woman. She’d know what to do.

They met in a cocktail bar not too far from HQ but as he idly played with the bottom of his glass he found no words to explain his situation.

“She’s asked for you, y’know?” Eve said. “I think you’re the only reason she’s held out this long.”

She was supposed to make him feel better, not worse. He looked up at Eve and prayed that she could see the anguish and the need in his eyes. He wanted answers even if she couldn’t give them to him.

“What really happened?” he asked. “I've guessed that she was kidnapped and Five did a bad job of getting her out.”

“I don’t know much more than you.” James sighed in frustration. “But what I do know I’ll tell you,” she finished.

“It wasn’t Five, it was Six. Her driver turned rogue, sped off with her in the car before Tanner had gotten in the other side. I don’t know how or why but she ended up somewhere in Europe and by the time we got to her she was barely alive. Tortured would be my guess.”

“Why?”

“I wasn’t involved but Tanner can tell you. He won’t,” she emphasised, “but he could.”

Eve emanated sympathy. She placed a hand on his arm to soothe him and gazed at him with an irritating amount of pity.

“I need to see her,” he said quietly.

“Yes, you do. Don’t fuck it up now; I know you care about her a great deal.”

“Jealous?” he huffed. A weight had shifted now that he’d made the decision to see her.

“Yes,” she smiled, “but I’ve got Tanner. I’ll struggle along without you.”

“Thank you.” He downed the last of his drink and left Eve a kiss on the cheek before hurrying out of the door.

*

He ignored everyone around him, Tanner, the nurses, and rather than looking up where she was he searched every room until he would find her.

Maybe he should have brought flowers. Or grapes; people always bring grapes. He hated grapes. Anything to make her smile. Would she smile when she saw him? If she was asking for him he hoped it was so that she could say goodbye and not to tell him what an ignorant arse he’d been. Maybe it’d be both, he smiled to himself.

Then there she was. 

M was sleeping with her head turned away from the door towards the window. Her right arm was in a cast from the elbow and enveloped every finger on her hand except her thumb. There were cuts and bruises across her face; one eye was so swollen and black that she wouldn’t see out of it for a long time. The skin clung to the bones on her face like a ghost; she’d lost a lot of weight since he saw her last.

He picked up her chart from the end of the bed and read the initial report from when she was brought in: broken arm, broken fingers, a fractured rib, malnourished and dehydrated. There was no mention of internal bleeding or respiratory problems or anything that might indicate a serious injury. This was barely a scratch. Over the years he’d counted four broken legs, six broken arms, seven broken ribs, pneumonia, two punctured lungs and at least a dozen blood transfusions. Not forgetting the collarbone he broke when he fell out of a tree aged seven.

He plonked himself down in a chair by the window so she would see him the instant she opened her eyes. He didn’t try to be quiet. He lounged back and crossed one leg over the other.

Her good eye flickered open and he saw the ghost of a smile

“Rumours of your death have been greatly exaggerated,” he said calmly.

He saw her huff with as much breath as she probably had.

She said hoarsely, “so have yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis but a scratch!
> 
> She may have cajoled Tanner and Eve into her plans and slightly exaggerated how close to death she was. Yes, she's been tortured but she always makes the most of an opportunity.


	19. Chapter 19

She spoke. She recognised him. James thought she was even pleased to see him. A twist of tension released itself in his heart that he hadn’t even realised was there. She looked in a god awful state but he couldn’t bear to look away from her in case she needed him or spoke to him or even looked at him. He promised himself that wouldn’t let her get in to this state again.

M pushed her head up and winced in pain at doing so. 

“Don’t give me that,” he scoffed. “It’s just a scratch.”

“When you get to my age I’ll be sure to beat you within an inch of your life and see how you fare, shall I?”

“When I get to your age you’ll be long dead,” he chided. Even with half her face swollen he could see the derisive scorn she was sending his way.

“Come lie with me,” she said, patting the far side of the bed. She looked exhausted and so frail. For the first time in his life James recognised her to be an old woman and the inimical fear for her safety returned.

He walked round the edge of her bed and made sure he wouldn’t trap any tubes or wires where he sat. He could just fit down on the sliver of bed at the side of her. James rested his arm across the top of her pillows and M’s head instinctively bowed towards his warm chest. He pressed a light kiss to her hair.

“They told me you were dead,” said M. “They’d even mocked up some photos of your body.”

If he’d just checked in with her sooner, if he’d just come home when she asked, if he hadn’t been such an arrogant fool…

“I don’t know how they did it, for Christ’s sake, but they knew. They knew you were the most important person to me and they weren’t afraid to stick the knife in.”

“Literally,” James huffed as his eyes trailed down the cuts on her face and neck. Countless women had been tortured in the name of James Bond but those women knew no more than his name. They had nothing valuable to offer, whereas M was a font of knowledge and could be incredibly dangerous if she was on the other side. “What did you tell them?”

“That I’d been trying to have you killed for years. They didn’t take kindly to my answer and pulled back each of my fingers until they snapped. They threw me back in my cell for a few hours, standing room only, no food, no water, and when they brought me back out they left me on the floor cradling my arm as they-“

“Please, stop,” he pleaded. He didn’t want to add to his nightmares. It was his fault that she was in this position and she had only suffered because of him. Already he was forming visions of her bound, gagged and left alone in a dark, dank room, but if he continued this line of thought he would be too afraid to sleep for weeks.

“That’s when the cavalry showed up.” 

He should have been the cavalry. He could have got her out of there safely and protected her better than anyone else. He felt a stab of anger at Tanner for not involving him sooner.

“Then I ended up- here,” she coughed. Her voice was hoarse and her one good arm reached out for some water. James poured her a cup with a straw in and put it to her mouth. She closed her eyes and let a long breath out. He wondered if she had suddenly fallen asleep until she whispered, “you ruined me for other men, you know.”

“Tanner couldn’t keep it up?” he laughed.

“He did a fine job but my heart wasn’t in it. You’re not surprised to hear that.”

“No. I know you love me,” he placed another kiss on the top of her head. “But with an arse like mine, who can blame you? You’re only human.”

He saw her lips curve. If he could just keep her smiling then it didn’t matter what happened. Then she could pretend she wasn’t stuck in a hospital room and that her arm wasn’t shattered in to tiny pieces. 

He lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered , “I love you.” It was the first time he’d ever truly said it to her.

She said nothing, only shuffling closer to him and falling asleep with her head against his chest. The beeping of the heartbeat monitor slowed as she relaxed into his body. He waited until her breathing was slow and deep before he left, deciding that a good night’s rest and a shower would be in order before he returned the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thar be angst ahead.


	20. Chapter 20

James visited her every day and eventually began hiding from the nurses at the end of the day so that he could sneakily spend the night by her side. He soon found himself bringing his work with him so he could sit with her and not incur the wrath of Mallory, the new M.

It was inevitable that she would be replaced but it did nothing to quell the sting. She was there from the very beginning for him. She chose him; she trained him; she trusted him when every other voice said not to. To begin with she was the evil queen of numbers and the operatives looked down on her because she made decisions based on statistics rather than instinct. Unfortunately, she almost always turned out to be right and the underlings of MI6 were forced to respect her. Mallory, on the other hand, was a military man and a politician. James couldn’t make his mind up about him just yet.

He hadn’t called him “M” yet, just “sir”. He was nothing compared to the woman laid in front of him.

The cuts on her face had faded, her eye was almost back to normal and her arm was healing, albeit very slowly. She could sit up by herself and hold conversations but she still had a catheter and would fall asleep without notice several times a day.

“Seventeen across, relating to deep space. Two Ts, an R and a C.”

James had taken his place alongside her again and was twiddling a pencil in his fingers. They did the crossword together every Sunday morning that she was in hospital but owing to her incapacitated hand, James was forced to write for her.

“Intergalactic,” she said straight away. “It begins with an I, not an L. And is that an E or an O?”

James turned the pencil round and rubbed out what he’d put. Apparently she took issue with his handwriting but he’d never had a problem with it before.

“I might advise M to send you on a mandatory handwriting course along with all the other illiterate five year olds.” She yawned and rested her head back. “And that’s ‘history’ so eleven down must be wrong.”

“Well at least I’m not peeing in a bag!” he quipped. A soft smile graced her lips as she slowly drifted off again. James instinctively looked at her heart rate monitor and waited for it to hit fifty-two because that’s when he knew she was properly asleep.

He rubbed out the incorrect crossword clue and tried to carry on without her. M’s twisted mind was perfect for the cryptic clues which left him completely stumped so he was battling on with the straight clues and even those were baffling to him.

After fifteen minutes he switched to the Sudoku instead and breezed through it. M was usually awake again by now but her resting eyes were solidly shut. The soft smile still hung on her lips and James believed her to be happy, injured but happy. It was his doing, he knew that.

Again his eyes flicked to the heart rate monitor. Forty.

“M?” he asked. “M.”

He put the paper down and put his hand on her shoulder to shake her gently.

“M, Oli. Olivia, are you okay? Talk to me.”

Her heart rate dipped to thirty-nine and James shouted for a nurse. A young man wandered in and saw the low heart rate. He called for assistance and four others ran in to check the wires, check her eyes, check her pulse. They pulled out her pillows that James was just resting against. She’s falling into a coma. James was pushed back as they hurried around her to make her stable. Her heart was still beating; she was still alive. Her heart rate increased but her eyes didn’t open.

They never opened.

She held out for three days before James had to let go.

*

James Bond set off across the grass on the journey he made every Sunday morning. He was wearing a long black coat with the collar turned up against the chill of the wind. He wore his best suit and carried a bouquet of ten red roses. As he walked past the church some of the petals drifted behind him like a delicate shower of confetti.

“Hello, M.”

He paused to read her headstone again.

_Olivia Mansfield_  
1934 – 2012  
A loving wife, mother and grandmother.

_And though we are not now that strength which in old days moved earth and heaven; that which we are, we are.  
_

He knelt down in to the grass. It was cold and wet but she wouldn’t care that he’d get his trousers all mucky.

He set about removing his flowers from the previous week and noticed they had already been replaced by someone else. He didn’t think anyone else bothered to visit. When he looked at the accompanying note on the bright carnations he saw a short scribbled message from Tanner and Eve about love and loss. He tore it off and pocketed it. It was silly; Oli would never be able to read it.

He gave his flowers pride of place on her grave and sat back to take it all in. The roses quivered in the crisp winter air. James closed his eyes and remembered the insatiable spark that was Olivia Mansfield.

“I miss you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last thing she said to him was full of fun and snark.
> 
> The last thing he said to her was "well at least I'm not peeing in a bag."
> 
> He loves that.
> 
> The drawing is from [here](http://qbond.tumblr.com/post/50344951688/femoon-hello-m) and is hauntingly beautiful. It hit me right in the feels.


End file.
